Dark Desires
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Dawn had always had a crush on Spike, after he left she forgot about it. Now he's back and shes much older, and maturing in all the right ways. Now all of those old feelings of hers are comming back and growing stronger than ever.Plz R n'R
1. HomeComming

Dawn woke early in the morning in her bed. She felt strange like she had seen something last night and decided to forget about it, it was pure insanity. She rolled out of bed slowly stretching and yawning. Her life had taken a dramatic turn since her sixteenth birthday. She had found out she was a slayer. Buffy had taken her patrolling one night, Dawn had persisted far too much for her to refuse. Before she knew it they ran into a slew of vampires and Dawn sprung into action without hesitation. And that's how they knew she was a slayer. The only reason she had been active was because Faith had died for a split second and been brought back at the hospital. Dawn had the power of her sister and it made Buffy nervous afraid she wasn't truly ready for it always thinking she would get herself into trouble.

Dawn dragged herself into the shower. She let the warm water run over her relaxing her tense muscles from training herself far too hard, mostly Buffy's doing. She washed out her hair and shut the shower of. She wrapped a towel around her and swiftly got dressed not wanting to feel the sudden cold against her skin. She walked downstairs her hair not completely dried yet and stumbled into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. She filled it with milk and sat down to eat her breakfast. Dawn sat quietly knowing the rest of the Summer's household were out. Buffy was most likely with Ben her new boyfriend she was constantly with him he was a hunter of sorts. He hunted vampires and that's how they met patrolling, at first they didn't get along always butting heads what better thing to do then start dating. Willow was probably out with Oz he had come back to town and they were sort of together, they were working things out. Xander was most certainly still at home in his apartment with Anya. She was alone and used to it, since her mom died.

She finished out the rest of her day alone she watched some TV and did some reading but no one showed up, until it started getting dark late she didn't feel uncomfortable. But as the sun settled across the herizon she got a little nervous.

She herd somehting at the door and then the door shut quickly._ Who could that be._ She thought to herself slightly nervous. She walked over to the front door only to find no one there. "Who the hell."

"Is that anyway to treat you old friend Spike." Dawn turned around Spike was standing in the living room his arms out. "Arent ya gonna get over here and give me a bloody hug Dawnie." Spike smirked at her.

"Spike!" She ran over to him and leaped into his arms. "Where did you go? I thought you were never coming back its been a while." It had been a while a long while since Spike had left. Almost two years.

"I was with Angel, he needed me up there at Wolfram and heart, he didn't want me to come back but I said I couldn't stay away from my little bit for so long, it just wasn't right." Spike spoke coyly and Dawn smiled blushing uncomfortably.

"I missed you so much, a lot has happened since you left." Dawn looked up into those smoldering blue eyes and felt all those old feeling rush back without hesitation and somewhat stronger, somewhat less innocent then before.

"I missed you two Nibblet." He smirked.

"Promise never to leave again." She begged with a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Of course, never." Spike saw something else in Dawn that wasn't there when he left. She was growing up in all the right places. He felt different around her now.

"Buffys not here." Dawn spoke a little hurt, remembering the Vampires old affections for her slayer sister.

"Oh." Spike didn't have feelings for Buffy anymore he left to rid himself of her and all of Sunnydale but found himself back here and promising himself here for eternity.

"She's with her boyfriend Ben." She spoke trying to let him know he had no chances with Buffy.

"Good for her. But why would she leave you here alone?" He asked almost regretting it the second the words escaped his lips.

"Im almost 18 now and im a slayer just to let you know." She smiled her eyes glinting.

"What? Another one in the family." He spoke astonished.

"Yup." She smirked. "I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen want anything...a beer maybe." She smiled remembering his vices.

"Sure." Spike looked her up and down uncontrollably as she walked away. He smacked himself on the forhead when she was out of sight. _No Spike you moron, she's too young and Buffy's sister, you couldn't, your not evil anymore...oh but I could she is almost 18 now...NO don't be an idiot._

"Here you go." Dawn handed him the beer and cracked open her root beer as it hissed.

"uhm, thanks." He spoke trying to calm himself.

"I'm so glad to have you back. I've kept your crypt empty, no ones been staying there Clem wanted to but I told him it just wasn't right. My spike would be coming back." _My spike, oh crap I didn't say that._ Dawn felt stupid for letting herself speak before she thought.

"Thanks Nibblet." He smiled enjoying her little claim on him more then he truly wanted to.

"No problem." She smiled.

"So how's Red?" He asked clearing his thought trying to make small talk was not his strong suit he was better at the forceful type...conversations getting right down to the point but he couldn't now not with Dawn.

"She's good. She is sorta working things out with Oz its complicated." Dawn was very confused about there relationship she was far too innocent to completely understand it.

"And besides being a slayer, how's _my_ Nibblet doing?" He smiled cocky trying to show his claim on her as well.

"All right. Im alone here a lot, Willows busy with Oz, Buffy's busy with Ben. Me and Anya have gotten much closer she comes over here sometimes when Xander is at work or I go over to the magic shop. Giles has been sorta angry at me since I went through my whole clepto stage, now he had trust issues with me." She smirked playfully.

"Dawnie, you were never that bad, I remember you once told me you stole a tooth brush...not too bad if you ask me." Spike tried to fight back a smile.

"Hey dental hygiene is important, it was a very expensive tooth brush." Dawn tried to explain as Spike laughed and she couldn't help but join him.

"Sure, nibblet sure." He smirked.

Dawn looked over at the clock she had training with Trent in the morning he was sort off her new much younger handsome watcher. She had too go to bed if she was going to make any kid of impression, not that it mattered she was enthralled by the presence of Spike back in town and probably wouldn't be able to focus anyway.

"It's late and I have training in the morning." Dawn stood up slowly. "You can stay here if you want to, I trust you even chipless as your are." She giggled.

Spike stood up and followed her to the bottom of the steps. "Is that really a good idea." Spike spoke as he pinned one of her arms to the wall.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"Im not so sure." Spike wasn't sure why but he wanted her now more then he wanted Buffy a long time ago, and more then he ever could imagined he would ever want a Summers girl again.

"Spike, wait-"

"Dawn I want you." Spike pinned her body against the wall and pushed himself up against her. Dawn winced breathless. Spike slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He settled his lips against hers placing soft kissing one after the other.

"Spike this isn't what you want. You don't want me you want Buffy to be jealous and I cant let myself give into this no matter how much I want it." Dawn pushed him away running up the steps.

"Damn." Spike leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor._ Not again not another Summers girl, your hopeless William, your a masochist._ Spike was falling for Dawn and it was far from what he planned to happen when he came back here...or was it?

Spike slept on the couch hoping to see Dawn in the morning in a better mood a more giving mood maybe. Dawn woke and snuck down the steps slowly. She saw him lying on the couch and almost wished she had given in to him knowing it would kill her in the morning, knowing no matter how much she hurt now she would be hurting far worse.

She slowly crept by opening the door silently and sneaking out as careful as possible now wanting a confrontation now wanting to try and fight him, knowing eventually she would give into his snares. Spike herd her but waited until she left to follow her. She walked down the street and into the building across from the Summers home. Spike followed reluctantly. She opened the door and went inside and Spike followed moments after. He watched her as she stepped inside the training room. There was large matt and weapons all around. Dawn slowly pulled her sweatshirt over her head revealing her stomach. She had a training bra on and tight fitted shorts that sent Spike near into convulsions.

A man stepped out from behind her and tried to wrap her arms around her neck. Spike went to help her but paused as he saw her smiled. She threw the man over her and slammed him onto the floor, the man moaned in pain then began to laugh. The man was handsome he wasn't too tall but taller then Dawn and had brown eyes and dark hair and he was muscular.

The man stood up and smiled. "Nice job Dawn."

"Thanks Trent, I thought so too." She smiled, she was flirting.

"Soon enough I wont be able to fight with you anymore, your far too strong. And growing more beautiful by the minute." Now he was flirting. _ Damn him_. Spike thought._ How dare he flirt with my little bit, she's mine, no bloody trainer or whatever he was was going to take her away._

Dawn kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. "That will teach you to flirt during training its distracting." She smiled.

_That's my girl, you teach him not to flirt with you, your mine, and he bloody well better get that through his thick skull, puny bastard._ Spike walked into the room where they were training and made his presence known by clearing his thought. "Hey little bit." He smiled.

"Who's this, another boyfriend or a Vampire." Trent spoke flustered and annoyed.

"Soon to be both Nancy boy." He looked over at him defying his presence.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Bloody hell your slow I'm a vampire and I'm soon to be her boyfriend." He smiled coyly.

"Uhm. Spike its gonna get light out soon how are you gonna get back?" Dawn asked.

"Blanket, I'm used of it by now." He smiled defeated.

"You know this Vampire." Trent spoke curious and jealous.

"Yeah I'm her Spike." He spoke remembering her claim on his the night before.

"What?" Trent asked confused. "Spike?"

"Yes. This is Spike, the famous Spike. I told you I knew him. Spike this is Trent my watcher." She introduced them calmly.

"Your watcher, they just keep getting younger and younger what are they steeling them straight form the crib now." He smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking your the one flirting with Dawn, what's the age difference like one hundred and twenty so years." He smiled pleased with himself.

"Both of you shut up." She paused. "I need to train."

"How about I take over this time." Spike smirked he had other plans in mind. "You may not want to see this Nancy boy."

"See what Dawn kicking your ass." Trent smiled.

Spike stepped out onto the matt. He pulled off his leather jacket and shirt. Dawn staired at hid perfect bear chest. Not to large not small at all, perfectly toned just

the way she liked it, this was going to be near impossible for her.

"Come on Dawnie, I wanna see what you've got." Spike smirked.

Dawn stepped closer ready to fight. She reached her fist up to punch him and he caught her arm in the air. She gasped and pulled away. She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. He stood up and quickly and kicked her feet from underneath her, knowing it would hurt seeing as she was a slayer. Spike straddled over her pinning her down, holding her arms to the ground by her wrists.

"Come on luv this aint all you got." He whispered into her ear kissing her gently. It wasn't all she had and she needed to prove that to him.

"No its not Spike. And you've left yourself far too vulnerable." She smiled as he looked shock. She raised her knee into his groin and pushed him off of her as he groaned in agony.

She stood up and smiled as she walked over to him. "Damn, Summers women really have nack for causing pain." Spike smiled.

"Yeah, its our strong suit." She smiled.

"Bloody hell that works perfectly seeing as my strong suit is s-"

"Don't wanna hear it Spike." Trent stepped forward. "You just got your ass kicked."

"Trent, Spike could have beat me if he wanted to." Dawn smiled.

"Then why-"

"He's toying with me, another one of his strong suits, isn't it Spike." Dawn looked down at him as he lay on the matt smirking. "I think I've had enough training for one morning, I'm tired and I need a shower." She walked out of the room as Spike followed in a hurry.

"Sorry Nancy boy, you aint got a chance." Spike smirked.

They walked outside and it was still dark enough that the sun wasn't up high enough to burn Spike. He caught up to her before she reached her house.

"We have to talk about last night Dawn." Spike looked into her eyes.

"No we don't, its fine Spike I know how you feel about her, but I cant be used, I just can't, I have been through to much and I have been used to many times." She looked at him.

"What do you mean you've been used your not saying-"

"No! Spike I don't really wanna tell you this but I'm still a virgin." Dawn looked down at her feet. "I just meant used as in emotionally."

"Oh!" Spike sighed with relief. He wanted Dawns first time to be with him.

Dawn walked inside the house and ran upstairs to go take a shower, trying to ignore the fact that Spike was downstairs. She let the hot water relax her as she tried to forget everything that was happening. She had to go to Buffy's engagement party and she knew a crowded place was best she could keep away from him there.

Spike waited down stairs listening to the water from the shower hoping she wouldn't lock herself in her room and that she would come downstairs giving him another chance, to elaborate his feelings for her. Spike was becoming restless, he felt ridiculous he was falling for a girl who he could never have, or who would stomp on his heart like all Summers women.

Sure enough Dawn walked downstairs in a Black dress short far above her knees._ Oh bloody hell shes trying to kill me._ "Dawn you look amazing going somewhere?" He smiled.

"Yes. And so are you." She grabbed a suit from the table next to her. "Here put this on. Ill be waiting, your gonna have to give me a ride my car broke down." Riding with Spike was the last thing she wanted but if he was driving it was safer then her, and she really didn't have a ride she told her sister she could get one on her own and not to worry about it.

"Fine by me." He smiled.

He grabbed the suit and Dawn walked outside knowing to well he was going to change right there and knew she couldn't take that. She climbed into the passenger seat of Spikes new car he got from LA. She ran her hands across the black leather seats.

Spike walked out and jumped into the car. "Where to?" He smiled.

"Xanders place. Buffy's engagement party is there." She looked to see his reaction.

"Sure you wouldn't rather some place more private, like my place maybe?" He smirked staring at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Spike just go to Xanders." It took all of the strength she had inside not to say yes.

"Fine, well do this your way." He drove the car off and turned on the radio.

He popped in a tape of his. Playing a few songs Dawn had never heard singing along. His voice was amazing and it left her in a trance. _Dawn you can do this, sure his voice is sexy as hell but hes just gonna use you._

They arrived at Xanders and Spike stopped the car. He was out and over to the passenger side before Dawn knew it. He opened the door as she stood up. He shut it behind her and pressed her up against the car.

"Spike please don't." Dawn begged weekly.

"Why not?" Spike asked moving his hand against her hip. "You cant tell me you dont want this little bit." He smirked coyly.

"No, Spike I can. Just get off of me." She pushed him off and walked inside. It was best to pretend she didn't want him if she led on that she did he would never stop and she would give in eventually sooner rather then later it was getting harder by the second.

Dawn stepped into Xander s apartment followed by a defeated looking Spike. The entire room looked at her in shock.

"Oh look Dawn found a stray. Dawnie I told you to stop bringing home homeless animals." Xander spoke goofy as usual.

"Spike, your back." Buffy looked slightly pleased.

"Who?" Ben asked in shock. "This is Spike. Who said he was invited?"

"Me, that a problem Ben?" Dawn asked rudely.

"No Summers not a problem." He smiled at her softly.

Spike walked up to Dawn. "I feel really out of place." He whispered into her ear breathing on her neck leaving her breathless again.

"It's fine, Anyas here, you two seemed to get along pretty well." She spoke sarcastically. "Angel!" Dawn caught a glimpse of him and rushed over. She leaped into his arms and he swung her around.

"How are you Dawnie?" He spoke pleased to see her.

"Im good. So how long are you staying un Sunnydale?" She asked softly.

"Not sure. Maybe a few days maybe forever. I heard you got an addition on the house." She nodded. The house had grown almost double its size, Ben was rich

and it made Buffy happy having their place large enough so he could move in when the time came. It was almost like mansion now, almost.

"I hope you stay a long time Angel I miss your company." She smiled.

"Same here Dawn." He put his arms around her playfully.

Spike grew extremely jealous of there flirting and the openness that they had that he wished Dawn and him could have back. He wanted her to want him yet at the same time not feel so uncomfortable around him.He had never wanted some one as much as her. It was strange he loved her more then Drue and wanted her more then he ever wanted Buffy. _Little Bit your going to bloody well kill me._

Dawn walked around the room socializing as Spike watched her mew found confidence. Dawn tried not to think of him as she could feel the heat of his stare on her and enjoyed it more then she let him see.

"Can I have this dance Dawn." Ben asked holding out his hand. She saw a few people dancing to the music and agreed. He put his hands around her waste higher up then usual not over stepping the boundaries of a brother in-law. She rested her arms on his shoulders and they swayed to the music.

Spike walked over to them after a few seconds. "Can I cut in?" He asked trying to be polite as possible.

"How about you wait until the next song." Ben said wanting desperately to talk with Dawn about her sister.

"How about I paint the floor with you." Spike said not being able to control the way he usually acted.

"Fine man calm yourself." Ben stepped back.

"Not a man pal." Spike wrapped his arms around Dawns waste and she rested her arms on his shoulders she wanted to walk away. "Having a good time?" Spike asked, moving his hands furthur down her waste overstepping his boundaries.

"Sure." _Better now that your touching me._

"You must be starving." Spike spoke as he heard her stomach growl. "Come on." He pulled her away from the dance floor and over to the food. He grabbed a plate and a piece of chocolate cake. He walked over to a table and made Dawn sit. He placed the cake in front of her. "Eat." He demanded.

Dawn scoffed down the cake quickly without hesitation. She was starving but hadn't found the time between dancing and being he social made of honor to eat.

"Better." He smiled as she had eaten half of the cake and was slowly picking at the rest.

"Much." Dawn smirked. She put the fork down full.

Spike reached over and grabbed Dawns fork he took a small bite of cake the point of it wasn't to eat the cake but to have his mouth where hers had been she knew this, innocent as she was she could still see it in his eyes the intent.

"Thanks Spike. I was so busy being the good made of honor to notice how hungry I was." She smiled at him softly she was slipping letting her self speak with him civilly it was easier to be rude.

"I know. I saw." Spike tried not to smile.

"I know." She spoke letting him know she noticed him staring at her.

"Dawn."

"Don't Spike. Its too hard." She looked down at her feet

"So you do want me." He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you." _Dawn you cant lie to him this is Spike he knows you better then any of them._

"Liar." _Come one Dawnie, tell me the truth tell me you want me or its gonna kill me._

Dawn stood up. "Thanks for the cake." She walked away not defeated yet.

Spike was wanted to take her into the closet and do unholy things to her but he waited out the evening knowing it would be best to give her space.


	2. Awaking To The Truth

Buffy had stayed home and Dawn felt less lonely, Willow was there as well. It made Dawn feel safer less afraid of the chance that she would give into Spikes charms. Willow walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she thought she had woke before anyone else. She saw Dawn in the kitchen already and knew she was wrong.

"Why are you up so early Dawnie?" She spoke pulling a cerial bar form the cabinents and unwrapping it.

"Couldn't stay asleep, I have a lot on my mind." She sighed.

"Spill." Willow sat down across from Dawn at the counter.

"You dont wanna hear it Willow." Dawn looked at her cerial moving the little pieces around.

"I do." She said calmly.

"Spike." Dawn let out with a sigh.

"Oh, I see, so what about him?" She spoke comforting. Willow was always comforting she knew just what to say and how to say it.

"Im still in love with him. Except now its not a crush, I really want him Willow and I cant do this." She rested her forhead into her hands.

"Dawn, its not love its just a crush. You cant know if you love someone youve never done anything with at all, not even dated." Willow looked considerate.

"Willow, I use to sneak over to his crypt a lot. And since he came back all those feelings came back with him." Willow was about to continue telling her she wasn't in love when Dawn decided to tell her the entire truth. "He kissed me."

"WHAT!?!" She hollered. "Spike did what?" _That bastard kissing little Dawnie, cradle robber._

"He kissed me. And now he keeps telling me how much he wants us to be together and I just cant help but think he wants to get to Buffy." Dawn almost burst into ters but she held it all in.

"Oh Dawnie. You poor thing." She rested her hand on Dawns patting it gently. "He's only going to hurt you. He probably only wants sex."

"I know." Dawn tried not to show how week she was feeling how much she didn't care if he wanted to use her because she couldn't love anyone else. "Please Willow don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"No problem. No one will know." Willow stood up. "I have to go see Oz and talk about a few things, you hold in there darling its all gonna be allright." She smiled at her gently and headed of to see Oz.

"Willow your here." Oz spoke as she arrived to meet him for their lunch date.

"Oz." She smiled with glee.

Oz stood up and hugged her he rested his lips on hers and they kissed for a long moment forgetting they were in public. Willow pulled away embarassed and they both sat down across from each other.

"Im so glad to see you, I hope your ready to talk about this." Oz smiled.

"Yes. I think this whole thing with us is a great idea. I missed you so much since youve been gone. I love you and I just want to forget about what happened and move on, Im ready to move on." Willow really didn't care anymore she had always loved Oz he was the first man she loved and she had forgiven him for cheating on her years ago, it was when he was a wolf anyway and he had learned how to controle it more often now.

"Im so glad to hear you say that Willow because I think this thing between us is a great idea." He was pleased he loved Willow and hadn't forgotten about her since the day he left.

"Im agree completely this is what i've always wanted since we met." Willow held his hand.

"Dawn, Im going to see Ben all right we need to do some more planning for the wedding and he needs to help me with this part." Buffy rushed out the door leavng Dawn alone. _Planning my ass._

Dawn didn't have work at the magic shop today and she had no need to train she had patroling tonight the best form of training there was. She loved to pratrole its was the best way to let everything out all her anger all her frustrations. It started to get late and Angel showed up to see how Dawn was holding up.

"Dawnie im gonna stay here tonight if thats allright with you?" He smiled looking into the young slayers strong blue eyes.

"No Angel you know I would love for you to stay." She looked outside and saw the darkness. "I have to partole but I promise to be back soon." She smiled waving at him as she stepped into the darkness and out of the safety of her house.

"Ill be waiting." Angel yelled to her as he shut the door behind her.

Dawn walked down the street ready to patrole ready to fight. She wondered to a graveyard. She recognized it. _Damn._ She thought to herself it was the graveyard where Spike's crypt was where he was prbably staying, but it was also where a man had just been buried a man with two suspicous puncture wounds in his neck. She had to stay and just hope she could get away with out seeing Spike.

Dawn waited impatiently chewing and popping her gum waiting for the vampire to rise. "Come on can't you hurry up and rise so I can fight." She complained really feeling like a good wrestle with a vampire, she loved fighting.

"I dont think he can hear you in the ground kitten." She knew his voice before she saw him leaning against his crypt, Spike.

"Yeah well I just wanna stake him and get out of here." _Please leave me alone please I cant refuse you again not again._

"Well maybe you should let him be and ill take care of it for ya." He spoke consideretly.

"I got it thanks." Dawn whispered.

Spike stepped closer to her standing behind her. "Why did you come here Dawn, knowing I was here?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Spike I had to its my duty." _Oh God help me._

"Bloody hell right it is...to me." He put his lips to her neck gently as she tried to make herself pull away but she couldn't.

"Spike please just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Thats not really what you want is it?" He spoke smooth as usual.

"No." She sighed defeated. "It's not." She dropped her stake and turned around to face him.

That was all the invatation Spike needed. He leaned in and let his tongue slide into her mouth entangling with hers. She couldn't refuse this now she wanted it as much as he did maybe more. Their lips parted slowely. He moved his mouth down and kissed her neck gently. He could smell the blood pumping through her vegins it held the power of the slayer, the intensity of the key and the innoscnece of Dawn. "Dawn." Spike whispered and it sent a shiver down her spine. "I want you so much." His breathing was heavy._ If you let me have my way I swear I'll tare you apart._

"I want you too Spike." She spoke innoscently. She didn't know completely what he meant. He wanted more then she understood. He lusted for the blood pumping through her veigns and to take her untouched body. He'd be damned before hed let her know his unholey desires for her. She thought to highly of him, she thought he was perfect and thats how he wanted it to stay.

Spike couldn't hold back no matter how strong he though he was. He sucked on the side on her throught calling the warm blood to the surface. Dawn didn't realize what he was doing nor did she care. Spike pierced his fands into her neck and started to drink. It was more then he could handle something he lusted for and thought hed never try, her blood was different then any other hed ever tried better.

Dawn tried to push him away knowing he was draining her not being able to fight it. She pushed him away this time knowing he couldn't stop himself.

"Dawnie just a little more." He sighed.

He moved his mouth back to her throught and she couldn't refuse no matter how much she tried._ A little more wont hurt._

Buffy arrived home early that morning and saw that only Angel lay aseep on the couch. She called out to Dawn but she didn't aswer._ She not home, oh God she had patroling last nigh._ Buffy ran around frantically she woke Angel and sent him into a panick, their Dawnie was gone. They feared for her life.

"Angel what are we going to do?" She paused. "I knew she would get into trouble, I just knew it." She sighed.

"It's going to be all right Buffy, well find her we will, just wait she may have stayed over Xanders or something you know how close her and Anya are now." He spoked reaching for the phone and handing it to Buffy for her to call Xander.

"But you said that she said she'd be home soon." She frowned. She dialed the number as he forced it into her hands.

"Hello." Xander answered.

"Is Dawn there? Have you seen her she didnt show last night." Buffy asked.

"No shes not here ill come over and help look." Xander hung up the phone and drove over as quick as he could.

Dawn woke not remembering where she was. She opened her eyes and looked around she was in Spikes crypt. She sat up gripping the coveres to herself confused. She reached up and felt the bite marks on her neck then she looked down at herself, no clothes. She suddenly remembered everyhting that had happened and felt guilty.

"Morning Kitten." Spike smiled looking at the shocked Dawn before him. He was lying on the bed smiling uncontrolably staring at Dawn.

"Oh, God what have I done?" Dawn complained.

"You dont remember?" Spike asked hurt.

"No I remember everything." Dawn spoke ashamed.

"Then whats wrong, did I do something wrong?" He asked feeling even more hurt with the answer she gave._ What the bloody hell have you done William, she regrets it, your losing her again._

"No Spike, you were amazing." She smiled. "But I knew I would regret this in the morning. Your gonna get sick of me soon enough." Dawn spoke almost crying.

"Dawn you know me better then that. Im more of the obsessive love you untill you die then mourne you untill I die type." He looked at her ashamed face and reached up to stroke her bare back with his hand, it sent shivers down her spine in the best possible way.

"You love me?" Dawn asked sincerely.

"More then youll ever know my dear." He spoke as he reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." She smiled. "What else." Dawn looked up at him. "I have loved you since that night you held me when I was crying over mom."

"Little Bit I have loved you longer then I realized, but you were to young." He smiled at her, her eyes filling with tears and he whiped them away.

"I can't believe I let you drink from me." Dawn said remembering trying to lighten the mood.

"What kind of slayer are you?" Spike smiled toying with her.

"Not a very good one aparently." Most slayers had a natural discust for the thought of a Vampire sucking their blood and Dawn more then let him she enjoyed it, and worse longed for it again.

"Happy birthday by the way." Spike smiled pleased with himself.

"You remmebered." Dawn smiled uncontrolably.

"Of course how could I forget." Spike leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Your 18 today. Think this would be legal."

"I was seventeen last night so doubtfull." Dawn leaned her head against Spike's large shoulder.

They heard noises outside. "Its Buffy!" Dawn hollered in horror.

"Oh bloody hell, uhm get dressed quick." He shouted thinking of an exuse throwing on his black silk boxers, and jeans.

Dawn threw on her clothes...all the ones she could find and looked over to Spike for a plan.

"Uhm...here go down underground its mucher nicer now trust me." He opened up the door that led underneath the crypt. Dawn hurried underneath with out hesitation.

"Im sorry." She said looking up at him before he shut the door. He knew what she was apologizing for, its hurts a guys ego to have you hide when company comes.

He heard them knocking on the door of his crypt. "Spike can we come in we need your help." Buffy shouted from outside the door.

"Sure." He hollered as he ran over to the other side of the bed trying not to look suspicous.

Buffy charged in followed by Angel. "We can't find Dawn she went patroling last night and she didn't come home." Buffy explained her perill to Spike.

"I uhm...haven't seen her recently." Spike scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, well can you help us look I mean I don't know what to do, you know her better then anyone." Buffy looked worried for the younger slayer. _More then you know slayer._ Spike thought to himself.

"She's a big girl and a slayer she should be fine." Spike spoke as calm as possible.

"Spike whats up?" Buffy looked confused. "You normally would be running around insane searching for her. Somethings wrong." She spoke looking at Spike.

Angel looked around the room scowering it for a sign of Dawn. Sure enough he saw a bra. Lime green with whte daisys, only somehting Dawn would have. He nudged Buffy and pointed at the clue.

"That's Dawns!" Buffy shouted. "What the hell is going on here?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Nothing, why assume that Dawn's honeslty I have girls here sometimes." He looked at Buffy trying to explain.

"No, Dawn got that in LA when she went shopping with Cordy." Buffy had found him out but she wasn't completely sure what she had discovered. She never thought in a million years Dawn would sleep with Spike...willingly, so naturaly her mind led her elsewhere.

"I swear Buffy." Spike looked at her stapping back.

"If you don't tell the truth were gonna beat it out of you." Angel spoke stepping towards him.

"Wait a minute guys." He spoke putting his hand up.

They both charged him and started to attack. Angel throwing him up against the wall and Buffy punching him repeatidly.

Dawn finally made out what was going on and forced open the the door. She climbed out as she saw them attacking Spike. "STOP!" She hollered.

They did and turned to look at her. "Dawn? What going on here, what has he done to you?" Buffy asked nervous.

"Nothing I didn't want him to Buffy." Dawn ran over to Spike laying limp on the floor. "Are you all right. Im so sorry." She knelt down by him touching his face with her hand.

"Your lying to me Dawn this isn't possible." Buffy stepped back. "It must be some sort of spell."

"Buffy, I have known how Spike feels about Dawn for a while now and we both know how she use to feel about him, im guessing when we thought she was over him we were wrong." Angel spoke rationally.

"No, no no this isnt possible my Dawn is not sleeping with Spike." She spoke so discusted. "He's a souless dead thing." She stepped back.

"Buffy deal with it." She paused. "I have." Dawn helped Spike up and came to his senses.

"Dawn I told you to stay down there." Spike looked down into her warm blue eyes.

"I heard what was going on and I couldn't stay down there while they hurt you...I love you." Dawn spoke her arms against his large chest.

"This just isn't right. My sisters a vampire slut." Buffy ran out of the crypt.

"I hope you know the trouble this is going to cause." Angel spoke looking at Spike. "Dawn no one's ever going to see you the same anymore, youve lost your innoscence, and to Spike." Angel walked out the door leaving it open behind him.

"You dont feel the way they do do you?" Dawn looked up at Spike.

"What do you mean lil' bit." Spike spoke looking down at her his arms around her waste.

"I don't know, like last night was...like I..." She sighed. "Like im a slut." She could barely make out the words.

"No!" Spike spoke in shock. "Dawn, no never." He laughed. "You were a virgin until last night how in the bloody hell could you be a...slut." Spike looked at her and held her face in his hands. "And Dawn your still innoscent just not so much since last night but your still my innoscent little Dawnie." Dawn smiled as Spike reasured her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What about you luv?" He asked.

"What?" She looked into his sharp blue eyes.

"Think im a souless descusting thing that you should feel ashamed to have slept with." He put his head down in despair.

"Well the first part is kinda true. But your far from descusting trust me." She smiled. "But Spike to be honest, I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Its nice to know someone things im worthy of being with you...I honestly don't" Spike frowned.

"You tried so hard to get me and you don't think your worthy." She smiled. "Spike your more then that, your perfect to me." Dawn leaned against him.

"Dawn you have this irrationaly idea of who I am." Spike spoke ashamed. "I love you more then imaginable, but still I shouldn't have...last night it was stupid of me you were only seventeen." He looked ashamed.

"Spike im eighteen a few hours makes no difference." She looked at him as he avoided her eyes.

"It's no different im over one hundred and fourty. I am old enough to be your grandfather a few times over." He looked ay her feeling guilty.

"Don't Spike." She frowned. "I was there last night too remember, I could have said no." She tried to reasure him.

"I know Dawn but, I should be more responsible then that. Your innoscent and Angel was right I took that I had no right-" He went on ranting.

"Stop!" Dawn looked into his eyes. "Had no right my ass. I am in love with you Spike, please stop, you know how bad your regretting this hurts me."

"No pet, I dont regret it and thats the problem, I only want you more." Spike looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Good." She smirked.

Spike laughed. "You wont think that in a few days when your tired of me and...yeah nevermind."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Oh bloody hell little bit. You have always thought so highly of me and its rediculous how could you think so highly of a souless thing that seduced you." Spike paused. "Every thought of yours is so innoscent mine are the opposite." He frowned.

"Spike your over one hundred and fourty and your you." She giggled. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Oh thanks." He laughed sarcasticaly.

"I wouldn't want you anyother way." Dawn smiled coyly.


	3. Killing To The Bone

Buffy rambled around the house that day. She was lost in confusion. Why would her sister want Spike why would she give into him? It wasn't like her. In some strange way Buffy was jealous and she didn't know why.

"Buffy whats wrong?" Xander asked, as she walked into the living room. "You found Dawn right?" She nodded. "So then what's wrong?"

"I don't know." _Don't Buffy you cant tell him he'll crucify her. Maybe she needs that to stop this relationship, maybe it will drive her away._ Buffy didn't want to hurt her sister but she wanted to stop her relationship with Spike.

"Somethings wrong Buff." Xander sat beside her.

"I can't not tell you." Buffy paused. "Its Dawn."

"What about her is Dawnie all right?" Xander asked nervous.

" I dont know." She paused. "Oh hell i'll just come out and say it, she's sleeping with Spike." Buffy blurted it out regretting it the second she did.

"Thats funny." Xander laughed.

"Not really its true Xander. I said I found her but not where. She was at Spikes." She looked down at her feet.

"So she spends time with him a lot." He looked confused about her suspicions.

"Yeah but she came out from underground in his crypt and her bra was not on her." Buffy tried to explain as best as she could.

"Oh." He was dazed.

"Yeah, with Spike. I couldn't believe it either." Buffy put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Dawnie, this isn't possible." He frowned depressed by this news. "She's my innoscent little Dawnie."

"Not anymore. She's sleeping with a vampire now." Buffy stared at her front door waiting for Dawn to show.

"I can't believe it." Xander was descusted.

"Im home." Willow walked in the room looking at Xander and Buffy's shocked faced. "Why so down?"

"It's not possible." Xander said.

"Oh no it doesn't have to do with Spike does it...and Dawn?" Willow asked remembering what Dawn said.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked astonished.

"I didn't really, what happened exactly?" Willow asked sitting down.

"I found Dawn at Spikes...she's sleeping with him." Buffy looked straight ahead terror in her lifeless eyes.

"I should have listened to her, I knew it would happen." Willow was blaming herself but not as hurt over it as the other two. "She's growing up guys get over it."

"With Spike though." Xander's face was stuck in a frown.

"It's in a person to long for some extent of danger and to a slayer almost nothing is dangerous, but a vampire." Willow was right. "In a slayers nature to want a vampire."

"So I guesse I will see you later then." Dawn stood at the door Spike standing inside looking down at her.

"I love you." Spike leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too." Dawn smiled and walked out.

She didn't want to face them not after what they had seen. She walked down the street and stood in front of the door to her home, to what she hoped was still her home. She covered the marks on her neck with her hair and opened the door.

"Dawn." Willow looked at her. "You allright?" She asked considerate.

"Sure." _Oh yeah my entire family hates me and I am in love with a vampire, im just peachy._

"Dawn." Xander glaired at her.

"Xander." She looked at him tilting her head to the side accidentaly uncovering the marks she tried to shield.

The room gasped unconrtolably. They saw the marks and knew what had happened, she had broke the slayers cardinal rule, never let one bite you.

"Oh yeah that." Dawn breathed heavily.

"You let him bite you Dawn?" Buffy spoke nervous now a whole in her stomouch.

"I did." Dawn closed her eyes.

"I can't believe you, how could you sink so low, Spike a bloodsucking souless demon." Xander stood up and started ranting at her. "You have to stop this Dawn this cant continue its not right."

"Xander, I love him." Dawn spoke teard streaming down her cheeks.

"No you don't you can't love something like that it's not possible." Xander shouted. It killed Dawn knowing how low she was in his eyes now.

"All this who is still in love with an ex-demon." Dawn chocked back tears.

"Ex being the key word there and ex-demon not a current demon." Xander stood up and hurried out the door.

"Dawn, letting him bite you is far too much. I mean come one." Buffy argued.

"I know but..." She didn't know what to say, there was no denying no exuses for it.

"I can't be neer you rite now honestly." Buffy ran out the door to go see Ben.

Dawn felt ashamed suddenly more then she had before. Now her family thought less of her, thought so low of her. All this for a vampire one that probably didn't even have feelings besides lust for her. She didn't trust anyone right now and had no one to go to. Willow stood there looking at Dawn as tears filled her eyes.

"It's all right." Willow spoke as she wrapped her arm around Dawn.

"No Willow it isn't my family hates me and I can't blame them." Dawn leaned her head on Willow one tear escaping her eye.

"They just want what they think is best for you and they don't think Spike is good for you." Willow paused. "I wan't you to be happy but I agree with them." Willow kissed down on the head and walked upstairs.

Back at Spike's crypt Angel had decided to pay him a visit. He barged through the front doors of the crypt, slamming the door begind him.

"Spike!" Angel's eyes were filled with hate.

"Angel." Spike turned to face the older vampire.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" He shouted staring Spike down.

"That all depends on what your talking about." Spike avoided the question knowing exactly what he meant.

"Don't play games Spike." Angel glared at him. "It's Dawnie, weve known her since she was little." Angel's eyes filled with descust.

"No actually, only since a couple years ago seeing as, those bloody monks planted those memory's." Spike smirked.

"And the age difference." Angel frowed.

"Technically shes like one thousand years older than me, being the key and all." Spike was toying with Angel twisted around his words.

"She may be the key, but she's still Dawnie, Spike honestly what were you thinking. Shes Buffys little sister." Angel stepped forward.

"Don't you think I bloody well know that." Spike looked over at Angel being serious now. "I can't stop myself Angel...I love her."

"Is it love or lust?"

"Both. I would die for that girl." Spike sat down.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Angel sat down next to him. "Drue's back in town and if she finds you with Dawn, she will kill her." Angel paused. "No matter how much you try to protect her it just isn't safe for her." Angel stood up. "Do the right thing Spike. Not only will you ruin her life but if you don't leave hr now you'll kill her" Angel walked out of the crypt leaving Spike in shock.

Spike was awe struck. He knew Drue far too well and he knew she would stop at nothing to kill the girl he was with. In her mind he belonged to her. She was pure evil and would not let Dawn sruvive, no matter how strong Dawn was now she couldn't beat Drue. He knew Drue would find some way to get her a lone. Spike couldn't have that no matter how selfish he was he wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't let Drue kill her or worse change her, rid her of her soul. Dawn was the only one he loved that ever really loved him back the first girl to need him as much as he needed her. He didn't know how but her had to do something, and fast. Drue would come for him soon if she was in town. Spike was hopeless, the only way to keep Dawn away was to tell her he didn't want her, the problem being he would die with out her.

Later that night Dawn found herself a lone and hurt. She had no one else to turn to but Spike. So she walked down the street almost on the verge of tears, her family had betrayed her.He was the only person she had at this point that was completely on her side and more than that. She felt like she was letting herself trust him not only because she loved him but because he made her.

She walked hopelessly to his crypt and threw open the door, finding no reason to knock. Spike was sitting down in the same spot Angel had left him. He turned to look at her pain in his eyes.

"Spike." Dawn shut the door behind her. "You wont believe what happened...okay so maybe you will-"

"Dawn we need to talk." Spike racked through his brain the most commen first line in a...breakup.

"Uhm...all right." Dawn walked closer to him and sat down next to him. "About what?" She asked nervous.

"Us." Spike couldn't look at her._ You can't do this William._

"Uhm, I thought we had but, fine." Dawn was clueless, she had never experienced a real breakup she hadn't dated too much, saving herself for Spike all those years, no one filled that gap no one compared.

"This isn't working." Spike closed his eyes.

"What?" She paused. "What are you talking about?" She smiled nervously.

"This Dawn us it's not working for me, I thought I wanted you but it was just a game." Spike could barely make out the words.

"Spike come one, your kidding right. I mean I don't understand." Dawn reached up and put her hand on Spike's shoulder.

"Dawn can't you get this through your head." He stood up and thought about what would end this with out so much of a fight. "I don't want you anymore." Spike's voice was shaking he had pain seering through his eyes._ I wish you knew how much this hurt. I wan't you so badly._

"Spike don't do this." Dawn was trying with all the strength she had to fight back the tears. "You promised. You made me trust you." Dawn was falling apart with every second passing by.

"Dawn don't take this the wrong way I just can't do this." Spike turned his back wanting to comfort her and tell her it was all a lie.

"Spike." She started breathing heavily. "Your lying." She accused.

"No. This is how I feel." Spike knew he was breaking her and in turn killing himself, but saving her life.

"I love you." Dawn's tears escaped her eyes and strode down her fair skinned cheek. _This isn't happening._

_I love you too more then you know._ "I don't feel the same." Spike's voice broke as he said these words his eyes were filled with water.

Dawn stood up in tears. "I knew I should never have trusted you." Dawn ran out the door leaving it open behind her.

As soon as she was out of earshot Spike broke down. He punched his fist into the cement wall. His hand was stinging with pain as the red blood dripped down his hand. His eyes glaze over with pain he felt as if his chest was going to burst. He had done what he needed to do what was the right thing. He didn't feel like it was the right thing causing her so much pain even though it was to save her life in the end. He wanted to run to her and tell he was sorry that it was all a lie. He loved her more then he could ever have imagined and this was tearing him apart it was killing him. When he spoke the last words saying he didn't love her it was beyond a lie it was a sin. He couldn't ever want or need for anyone else. How could he let her hurt let her cry when he vowed to never let her be hurt again. Since he came here all he had done was cause her pain all he wanted to do was protect her from it. He was wrong and they were all right, all he seemed to ever do was hurt her. They were right he was wrong...again. Leaving was the best thing he could have done the best thing.

_Oh bloody hell William, you fool. What have you done, your not going to survive this, you don't deserve to. You don't deseve to live anymore not that you ever did. Oh God it's gonna kill you. How could she believe you so easily why didn't she see your lie. You broke her you bastard, she's not going to want you back again. How can she there's no way I can't go back to her now not even with the truth, she's going to shut me out, can I blame her? No because im a worthless souless thing. How could they have been so right all I can do is cause pain. I can't keep her safe not even from myself. I don't deserve her I don't deserve to live._

Dawn rushed home tears streaming down her face unconrtolably. He dumped her. Spike did what he feared he would so right when she had trusted him and right when she thought everything was going to be all right as long as she had him and now he was gone. He left her he broke her. She was feeling this now more then she could have imagined she could. He promised he wouldn't hurt her, he said her loved her. _He didn't look at me once why wouldn't he look at me. Was he that discusted? What did I do wrong? I must have done something._ Dawn continued to blame herself as usual.

Dawn walked to the front door afraid what was inside would only cause her pain a earfull of 'I told you so's' but nothing could compare to the pain Spike had caused her. She opened the door and was surprised only to find Faith inside with a smile on her face. As she saw Dawn's damp red face her smile quickly changed.

"D." Faith looked shocked. "Whats the matter?" She asked stepping closer.

"Faith your back how are you." She tried to smile.

"Five by Five. Whats wrong with you?" Faith and Dawn had gotten close she never treated Dawn like a child and something they had in common made them closer.

Dawn broke down into sobs as Faith held her in her arms. Dawn was aching from head to toe. Wishing she could go numb wishing she didn't feel the pain. "Make it go away Faith." Dawn cried.

"Oh honey, what happened." Faith asked cradeling her.

"A lot." Dawn tried to hold it in.

"Tell me i've got time." Faith looked down into Dawn's tear drowned blue eyes.

"I did something stupid and it blew up in my face." Dawn pulled herself together as much as possible.

"Happens to us all." Faith remembered back on all the stupid things she had done that caused her life to change in the worst ways.

"I fell in love." She paused.

"The worst mistake of all." Faith spoke running her fingers through Dawns hair.

"I fell in love with Spike and he tore me apart." She rested her head on Faiths chest tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Dawn. Not the Vampire." Faith looked at her feeling sorry for her. "Come one were going out it's my only cure for this."

"Faith I can't go out now." Dawn shook her head.

"Were going to the Bronze honey trust me it's will help...for the night at least." She stood up and dragged Dawn from the Summer's home.

They walked down to the Bronze Dawn fighting every step. Faith knew that she was going through far too much pain to stay home and talk about it so she did the only thing she knew how, drown it. They stepped inside the Bronze and sat down at the bar.

"Faith I don't know what your doing." Dawn could barely speak.

"Bartender,two shots of tequilla." Faith hollered. "This is the only thing I can do to help ya so except it." Faith smirked.

The bartender set the drinks on the table. "You girls take it slow now." He smiked, he was a demon and it was obvious to the both of them.

"Drink up." Faith downed a shot quickly and sutkc two fingers up to tell the bartender for two more.

Dawn reached her hand for the shot. "What the hell, it can't make it any worse." She downed it and cringed. "Blaheh."

"Yeah, not the best tasting." She smiled. The bartender set two more on the table. At the same times the girls downed the shots.

"So lady's interested in Karyoke night?" The bartender smiled.

Faith shook her head. "Yeah." Dawn smiled already feeling the tequilla...low tolerance.

"Well head on up there." He smiled, he was a demon that could read your thoughts and futur through singing.

Dawn ran up onto the stage and whispered the song she wanted to sing into the dj's ear. Singing was something she enjoyed wether or not the fact that she was drinking affected her ability to walk onto the stage and sing or not.

"She's gonna be so embarassed in the morning." Faith giggled.

The music started playing and Dawn held the microphone in her hands.

_"I was niave your love was like candy,_

_artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping._

_got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed._

_I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely."_

The song was something that made her feel the pain more. It reminded her of Spike.

"Oh Dawnie I can't even help you by getting you sloshed." She frowned.

_"Oooh and it hurts my soul,_

_cause I can't let go,_

_All these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering."_

"Maybe you should have a couple more shots ready." She looked at the bartender.

_"I hate to show that i've lost controle_

_cause I keep gong right back to the one thing that I need to talk away from."_

The song continued as the tequilla started to kick in more.

_" I should have known that I was used for amusement,_

_Couldn't see through the smoke it was all an illusion,_

_Now ive been licking my wounds,_

_But the venom seeps deeper..."_

When the song finally ended Dawn stumbled of the stage dizzy. She walked over to Faith and sat down. "Got you another shot." Faith smiled as Dawn downed it and made a discusted sound.

"Well slayer that was impressive. Im sure you both know im a demon. And I read you by hearing your singing yadda, yadda, yadda." He smirked. "You are in a lotta pain." He looked at Dawn.

"Tell me something I don't know." She giggled, drunk.

"He loves you." The demon answered.

"Uhm...well I didn't know that one." She laughed as she tried to stand up.

"Come one tispy let's get you home." Faith grabbed Dawn letting her lean on her as they walked out of the Bronze.

They walked home Dawn was giggling and laughing histerically. Faith regretted what she did knowing in the morning it would only hurt Dawn worse.


	4. Forgiveness

Spike lay in his crypt staring blankely at the ceiling, the blood drying on his hand. He felt it healing as he would rather the pain stay so he could feel that instead of the pain of his broken heart. He waited impatienty for the day to pass as it became night. Wanting to scream wanting to stake himself even more. He had thought through as many ways as possible to rid himself of his existance knowing that would only hurt her worse. He faked it all of it and wished he wasn't such a good liar.

Spike heard the door open and didn't want to look at who it was. Knowing if it were anyone other than Dawn it meant less than nothing. "William the bloody." Drue's voice echoed through the empty souless room.

He sat up. "Drue." His eyes filled with hatred.

"I've come back for you my Willy." She smiled evil in her eyes.

"Drue, why are you here?" He asked standing up.

"Oh, not the welcome I expected, it's been so long." Drue smirked coyly.

"Drue, im not the same Spike you left years ago." He frowned broken.

"Oh no, tick tock tick tock. Lies all lies, pretty little blondie cant hold his liquer." Drue rambled her insanity seeping through. She was saying Spike was drunk she could smell the booze on him, Spike was frustrated._ Why can't the broad just say it straight._

"Why are you back?" He asked not looking up.

"I came for my Willy came back for him." She smiled fiddling with her dark locks of hair.

"Well go back where you came from. Your Willy's gone." He frowned trying to make her leave.

"Nnnnnn." She made noises as usual when something bothered her. "Wicked it is. He's wicked." She whined.

"Drue, calm yourself." He was annoyed with her she was what broke him from the one he loved all because of her...well mostly.

"My Willy's fallen for someone else. I will find her Spike make a mess of her bones." Crazy as she was she wasn't stupid she saw the pain of love glazed over in his deep blue eyes.

"No Drue, theres no one, I just don't want you, ive changed." He looked defeated afraid she would find out the truth.

"Who is it. Not the blond slayer, no not her. The little one maybe." _Dawn._

"Drue your insane." He looked at her tryng to be convincing.

"Maybe, insanity is only a step beyond where you are Willy." She stepped back. "I'll make her scream and it will make you want me back." She snickered.

"Never Drue." _Oh bloody hell no she can't know how could she._

"I saw you hurt her for me."_ Because of you._ "I've been here a long time. I saw you take her back here."

Spike felt defeated now he didn't know what to do, everything was all a waste the pain he caused her didn't protect her from Drue it only made things worse, he didn't know how to fix the mess he had made with his unlife. Drue fled out the front door before Spike could catch up to her. He rushed to the Summer's home hoping he could get inside hoping Dawn was inside knowing Drue couldn't get in being that she hadn't been invited. He arrived at the front door not knowing if Willow had whipped up some sort of binding spell to keep him from the house. There were to many reasons to bind him from their home, he had done so much wrong he could understand if Dawn never wanted to see his face again.

He knocked on the door not feeling right to barge in unless they didn't answer the door. He herd noises and giggles then the front door flew open. Faith was standing there laughing. "What do you want Billy Idol wannabe." She giglled. "She doesn't want to see you, you user."

"I understand that but she's in danger." Spike tried to conrtole his breathing.

"Oh, uhmm..." Faith looked over towards the living room. Suddenly Dawn walked out and stood in the front door.

"Dawn." Spike's face dropped she was drunk. He hated seeing his innoscent little bit like this.

"Spike." She looked at him her face falling to the pits of her stomouch.

"Uhm...can I come in, it's important." Spike stepped forward and into the door as Dawn nodded her head. He slid in brushing up against her only make it all hurt worse.

"What do you want?" She spoke harsh.

"Thats my que." Faith stepped out into the kitchen.

"Drue's back in town and she's comming after you. No matter how much I tried to protect you from her it only hurt you and made a mess. I couldn't hide it from her that crazy git knew I loved you she was watching and..." Spike tried to explain.

"Oh." She paused. "So you mean it was all a lie?" She spoke hopefull, yet afraid.

"Yes little bit. How could you not believe I love you I always will." He frowned hoping she would believe him.

"The sick thing is I don't believe you as much as I want to." She frowned and stepped closer to him.

"Dawn, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it. It was all to protect you and it killed me to say it." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Spike." She breathed in. "It killed me to hear it." She tried to hold in the tears.

"I understand if you can't forgive me." He paused. "Oh bloody hell I can't keep this up pet this isn't me." He leaned in and planted a fiery kiss on Dawn's soft lips.

"Spike." Dawn whispered as their lips parted. "That's more like it." She smiled her eyes opening.

"Huh?" He laughed.

"More like you." Dawn smirked. "The guy who always takes what he want's with out asking for it." Dawn leaned her body against his.

"I'm a bad influence." He smirked reaching down and grasping her hips.

"Yeah pretty much." She pressed her lips against his and kissed him gently. "But I like it." She smirked.

"So what are we gonna do about Drue?" Faith asked barging into the room making a purpose not to look at them too much.

"Buzz-kill." Dawn looked at her frowning.

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I am not gonna let her hurt my nibblet." He said looking down at her.

"That's great but what about the rest of us." She said playfully. "We still gotta get rid of her and her crazy rambles."

"Doesn't matter three slayers and two vampires hanging around I think we can deal with her." Spike was still staring into Dawn's eyes.

"So then why did you, turn my entire world upside down and break up with me?" She asked hoplessly still in his arms.

"In large part because of the talk I had with Angel. He convinced me being with you was only going to hurt you and you would be safer and happier with out me." Spike frowned still not taking his eyes off of Dawn.

"Im gonna have a little talk with him." Dawn added.

"Yeah well he only want's what he thinks is best for you." Spike paused. "But I am pretty sure getting drunk isn't it." He said dissapointed.

"I blane Faith." She looked over at Faith who was avoiding eye contact. "It's really not that big a deal." She shrugged.

"Yeah it is!" He was angry. "It's not you and I don't want you to change ever, you hear me." He spoke harsh.

"Uhuh." She said weekly.

"Good." He assured.

"That's sad, puppet much D?" Faith commented.

"Huh?" Dawn wrinked her forhead confused.

"You're so controled, hes got you wrapped around his pale dead finger." Faith looked at Spike and back to Dawn, as Dawn cringed at the detail in her comment.

"Uhmm..." She didn't know what to say, it was true but she was utterly embarrased.

"Dawn, wrapped around my finger." He chuckled. "That's bloody insane, right pet." He smirked looking down at her lost eyes, knowing the truth finding it fun to toy with her.

"Uhuh." She could barely speak as his hand tightened around her waste and pulled her into him almost closer then imaginable, pressing her hips against his.

"Spike it's not funny." Faith said sarcastically, she notcied what he was doing. "This is one messed up relationship."

"What can I say she thinks im sexy." He smirked and Dawn laughed. "And I would die with out her. if that's messed up than oh bloody well." He looked down into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's what some one might find messed up. Personaly I think the screwed up part is the fact that she's a Slayer and your a vampire but hey that's just me." Faith laughed sarcastically.

"What can I say i've got issues." Dawn smirked.

"And I love your issues." He spoke coyly.

The door unlocked as someone fiddled with the keys. The front door slid open as Buffy apeared with shock in her pale eyes. "Uhmmm...am I interupting anything?" She spoke sarcastic.

"Yup, run along will you." Spike saw an opening and took it, a chance to hackle Buffy.

"Spike." Dawn hit him in the chest, as he refused to release his grip on her.

"So why are you here can't you do this at Spike's...crypt." Buffy cringed.

"Yeah but I love to watch you get all bothered." He chuckled.

"Spike shutty." Dawn looked over at her sister. "Drue is back in town."

"Great, Spike's ex crazy is back, to spit out her insane spsycic babbles." Buffy looked at Spike. "Maybe she'll kill you." Buffy smirked. "One can only hope."

"Maybe she'll kill you and maybe you wont come back this time if were lucky. Honestly I would have killed you myself if I thought you would have stayed dead." Spike snickered.

"And I would have staked you if Dawn didn't have such an idiotic soft spot for you." Buffy slammed the door behind her.

"Will you two children just behave." Dawn tried to conrtol them.

"Well that's what happens when you go out with your sisters mortal enemy." Buffy commented.

"She's just a tad bit touchy luv, it's always been like this, take from some one who's known her longer." Spike looked down at Dawn nodding his head.

"Mmmhhmmm." Dawn shook her head annoyed.

"I'll try and get along with him for you Dawnie but I won't like it." Buffy shook her head.

"You can't be angry with me for following in your footsteps." Dawn added.

"Least I can get a happy with out going crazy and trying to bloody well masacre you all." Spike nodded.

"Spike I don't want to hear about you getting a...happy." Buffy looked descusted.

"Just thought I'de add a little color to the conversation,luv." Spike smirked.

"Don't. I don't want to hear about you and my sister together or anything like that, no nicknames in front of me, and as little contact as possible." Buffy layed down the rules.

"He calls me kitten sometimes." Dawn smiled trying to shake up her sister.

"Don't wanna hear it." Buffy put her hands over her ears.

"Buffy did you know your sister has perfect..."

"Ahhhhhhh..." Buffy yelled.

"What I was just gonna say feet." Spike snikered sarcastic.

"But my feet are ugly." Dawn spoke innoscently clueless.

"I wasn't gonna say feet luv." Spike smirked looking evil.

"Oh." Dawn nodded as Faith started laughing.

"Can we stop this honestly." Buffy shook her head. "I don't wan't to know. Dawn how could you be with such a,a...pervert."

"Uhmmm...just lucky I guesse." Dawn giggled.

"Im a pervert shes completely innoscent everyone needs a balance." Spike gleamed.

"You all right Buff?" Dawn asked smiling.

"My sister is with my mortal enemy his evil ex is back in town and their joking around carelessly." Buffy explained. "So yeah peachy with a side of keen thats me."

"Sorry." Dawn frowned. "Your just so easy to shake up." Buffy glowered. "I love you sis." She gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I love you two Dawnie." Buffy shook her head smiling at how easily she forgave her carelessness.

"I just can't be worried about Drue right now. I don't think of her as much of a threat being insane and all and the only time she was a threat to you was when she was...with Spike." Dawn looked at Buffy.

"True Spike was the instogater then but she is still very dangerous if she want's to be." Buffy nodded. "And I fear it's the least of our worries."


	5. Trouble For Red

Authors Note: So yeah I would like to get atleast five reviews before I continue and add the next chapter, so I know what people like about this and what they don't. So please if your reading this review it so I know what's good and needs more of and whats bad and needs adjusting. Thanks so much! Luv :) -Kirsten

The room went instantly silent at her remark. They had something else to worry about now. The way she said it caused them all to listen and hang on her every word. Even though they were all use to upcoming apocalypses they happened all the time. This seemed different not like an end of the world thing like and end of their world thing something less life threatening but something that scared them more than death. Something in Buffy's eyes that told them this was different.

"Willow was using again." Buffy paused. "She was out the other night at a club and she got attacked by some guys she really pissed off." Buffy explained.

"So what's the big problem, you afraid Red is going to go evil again?" Spike asked one arm wrapped around Dawn facing Buffy.

"No, she has the magic's under control." She looked at Dawn. "It's the people she pissed off. A legion of Master Vampires Demons and other...things." Buffy spoke moving her hands. "Their pretty bad from what I hear and now she is missing and I know they took her. I am afraid that something bad will happen to her." Buffy paused looking at everyone's reaction. "And I need Dawn's help."

"How?" Dawn asked curious, ready to help Willow she was the only one who was supportive of her besides Faith, who was always supportive anyway.

"They run this sorta club it's new and just outside of Sunnydale." Buffy looked at Dawn's lost face. "They have this thing for young innocent girls ya know, mainly their leader it's kinda his vice. Maybe you could get in flirt a little and possibly find some things out, maybe where they have Willow, anything really."

"No she bloody hell will not." Spike protested. "My little bit's not going right into the lions den." _And I certainly don't want her flirting with them._

"Spike it's all right, it's for Will." She looked up at him.

"Red gets into trouble and so were gonna put Dawn in danger. There's nothing rational about that." _You'll have to pry her from my cold dead fingers._

"Spike we'll be there around or outside. We can have her wired so we can communicate in case she gets into too much trouble." Buffy looked at him almost envious of his hold over her little sister, the protectiveness. "Do you honestly think I would ever let anyone hurt her."

"I'll do it." Dawn spoke ready for action.

"Might wanna get changed." Buffy suggested. "Maybe something ya know..."

"Ya I gotcha." Dawn nodded.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike slapped his forehead.

"I'll go change." Dawn walked upstairs.

"I'll...uhmm...help." Spike followed.

"That's wrong." Buffy frowned.

"I think their kinda adorable ya know. In a sick sorta way." Faith tried to explain but only made the situation worse as usual.

Dawn rummaged through her closet as Spike stepped into her room with out her hearing him. She moved clothes around inside her closet sliding through the outfits trying to put something sexy together. She was usually pretty good at putting together outfits to look cute for...Spike, but she was doing this to attract someone she didn't know, it made it harder. She knew everything about Spike and so she knew what he was attracted to dressing up to attract him was simple, even though it never helped much before just got her a few glances and he ended up kicking her out when she caught him staring too much. This was hard she knew nothing about these...vampires how could she know how to dress.

Spike snuck around her room while she looked with out her even noticing. He wanted to watch her with out her knowing he was there, she would probably kick him out. Only because her room still looked like a little girls room. She had stuffed animals on her bed and a few girly designs still hanging around. She never wanted to get rid of them because they were from her mother, a piece of her in a way since she got them for her. Spike enjoyed just being near her, when she wasn't hostile, but truly he even liked that.

Dawn turned around to pull out a mini skirt and place it on her bed and she saw Spike sitting there holding up her dog stuffed animal. "SPIKE!!" She hollered.

"What kitten?" He asked playing with her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelled angry.

"Pet why don't you leave the swearing to the professionals." He joked with her trying to make her more angry.

"Spike shut up!" She yelled ripping the stuffed dog from his hands and placing it gently on her bed. "And hands of the animals!"

"Your so sexy when your mad." He smirked maliciously.

"Your not getting off by flirting and get out I have to change." She glared at him.

"Oh come on luv." He gleamed. "It's not like it's something I haven't seen before." Spike smirked. "I've seen much more of you."

"Yeah well right now I actually have to change so go." She gave him a very stern serious look and pointed at the door.

"Baby..." He stepped closer.

"Spike, let me change." She insisted.

"Fine, I'll behave I promise just change." He sat back on the bed.

"Whatever." She turned around and walked back to the closet. She breathed in one quick nervous breath. She undid her jeans and pulled them off. She rushed to throw on the black mini skirt but in the process got tied up in the leather and fell over. She was uterly embarrassed.

Spike rushed over laughing hysterically. "It's not funny." Dawn wrinkled up her forehead.

"Sorry, luv." He laughed one last time and knelt over Dawn laying on the floor. He had his hands beside her head as he straddled her. "Compromising position isn't it?" He smirked that same crooked smirk he always had.

"Spike." She gulped. "I really have to get changed."

"Whatever you say." He leaned in and rested his lips against hers. He pulled away and stood up. Spike reached down and lifted Dawn up with ease leaving her breathless.

"Thanks." She spoke breathy.

"Anytime, you better get changed." He walked down out the door and down the stairs leaving Dawn still breathless.

Spike walked down the stairs and waited for Dawn to arrive in his sight. "Spike, don't look so nervous." Faith comforted. "We wont let anyone hurt her."

"Hell right I won't" Spike assured her.

"I know you love her Spike I see it in the way you look at her." Faith smiled.

"I just hope she doesn't wake up one morning and realize she is far too good for me." Spike looked down.

"She won't." Faith stood up and walked away to talk to Buffy.

Spike sat on the couch in the Summer's living room awaiting the moment when he had to see his precious Dawn in danger. Dawn walked down the stairs, she was wearing the black leather mini skirt and a plain black tank. It was simple but it was enough to drive Spike insane with jealousy._ No other man should see her in that._

"We ready?" Dawn asked nervous.

They all piled into the car. Buffy was driving Faith in the passenger seat and Dawn and Spike in the back with Angel who had showed up last minute, Dawn ended up sitting in the middle of them both. They settled into their seats all nervous no one more than Spike. They drove out of the driveway and towards the club.

"Poof keep your hands off of the girl...I should have sat in the middle." Spike spoke annoyed.

"Spike, Dawn is a little too young for me. But I would be afraid of losing her to me if I were to you too." Angel teased.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike looked over at him.

"Just that every women you have ever loved has loved me more than you." Angel smirked.

"Well she's different so keep your mouth shut poof." Spike wrapped his arms around Dawn pulling her closer.

"Will you two get a room." Dawn teased.

"Me and you could get a room." Angel snickered looking down at Dawn.

"Don't make me kick your bloody ass." Spike threatened.

"Will you two shut your traps." Faith hollered.

"He started it." Spike accused.

"Spike grow up." Buffy gripped the wheel annoyed.

"Bloody hell slayer, that's inappropriate." He smirked.

"Oh my God that's disgusting Spike shut up." Buffy wrinkled up her face feeling sickened.

"Spike your annoying everyone." Dawn pulled away from his grasp.

"Sorry Kitten." He pulled her into him again giving her the same smoldering puppy dog eyes that made her melt.

"It's all right." Dawn forgave him with out hesitation.

"Well that's enough to make someone loose their breakfast.." Angel looked away.

"Everyone please just stop screwing around." Buffy took control as usual.

"Yes mam." Spike said jokingly.

"Dawn, keep control of your idiot." Faith looked back at her.

"Fine then." Dawn nodded. "Down boy." She looked up at Spike who snickered.

"Let's all be serious now please." Buffy insisted. "Dawn, you need to prepare yourself here is a microphone it needs to go inside your bra so that they can't see it." Buffy added as Faith handed her the small speaker.

"Bloody hell better not see it there." Spike assured her.

Dawn fumbled around with it but couldn't seem to get it. "Arghh, I can't get this stupid thing on."

"Here let me help pet." Spike grabbed the speaker. He reached his hand into her shirt as she gulped. Spike clipped the speaker onto her bra and pulled away adjusting the wire so it wasn't visible. "There, feel right?" Spike asked.

"Uhuh." She spoke weekly._ So right._

"So we can communicate with these and we'll know if your in danger." Buffy looked back at Dawn in the mirror. "Faith hand her the pictures." Faith handed Dawn back a few pictures. "These are them the names are on the back's and a brief description of who they are."

Dawn took the photo's and flipped through them. Most of them were pretty good looking but something in them was dark, something was not quiet right. She observed the photo's committing every one of them to memory. She didn't want to make one mistake this time it wasn't a safe situation already and if she made a mistake...it just wasn't aloud now no room for her to slip up.

"Hope this actually helps and Red isn't already dead." Spike spoke looking around as everyone stared at him in shock. "What? I was just being honest."

"Can some one put the radio on er something?" Dawn asked trying to ignore everyone's comments.

"As long as it aint the bloody poofter's music, what is it now Angel N'sync." Spike leaned over and looked at an angered Angel.

"Spike just shut up." Angel added not able to come up with a rebuttal.

"Here I have a mix cd we can put in." Dawn reached into her bag and pulled out a cd and handed it to Faith.

"Mmmhmm, like this is gonna be any better." Spike teased.

"Listen Spike my music taste has changed since you were last here." She tilted her head sarcastically.

Faith popped in the cd and they all waited to discover her new found taste in music. The only one not needing to was Buffy, she had heard Dawn blast this cd in her room constantly. The cd spun in the layer as the music began to pump from the speakers.

_"It's in the water baby; it's in the pills that bring you down._

_It's in the water baby, it's in the your bag of golden brown,_

_It's in the water baby; it's in your frequency,_

_It's in the water baby it's between you and me."_

"What's this?" Spike asked interested in the semi eerie rock music playing next to his head.

"Post Blue by Placebo...it's good isn't it?" She asked.

"Not bad." Spike smirked.

_"It's in the water baby; it's in the pills that pick you up,_

_It's in the water baby; it's in the special way we fuck,_

_It's in the water baby, it's in you family tree,_

_It's in the water baby; it's between you and me."_

"Whoa, bloody hell that's pretty sexual music little bit'." Spike looked shocked.

"Not really." She snickered.

"For you it is." Spike added.

_"You bite the hand that feeds,_

_You tap the vein that bleeds._

_Down on my bended knees._

_I break the back of love for you..."_

"It's catchy though." Angel smirked. "You got an obsession, your always hanging with vampires and now you got a song talking about tapping veins that bleed." Dawn nodded and shrugged her bony shoulders.

The music rolled through the car as the next song came on. Tatou By Brand new.

"So how long before we get there?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Not long." Buffy answered.

"Good It's getting cramped back here with these two snuggling." Angel looked sickened.

"I think it's pretty comfortable." Dawn added snuggling up to Spike chest. Spike looked at Angel over Dawn's head and nodded as he smirked as if to say 'yeah that's bloody hell right she's mine.'

The car was silent as they waited to arrive at the club. Finally Buffy pulled the car into the parking lot of the club with a neon red sign that said "Blood fuel."

"Bad pun." Dawn spoke in a meek voice.

"Okay, so were here. Dawn are you ready?" Buffy unbuckled her seat belt. A few years ago she would never have even strapped in, she had had a death wish, not that she was with Ben things were better, much better.

"I guesse so." She spoke not wanting to let go of Spike as she sat up.

"Okay so me and Angel are going inside with you, Spike and Faith are gonna stay out here." Buffy looked back at Dawn's worried eyes.

"Wait a bloody second." Spike questioned. "Why am I staying in here?"

"Because Spike we can't have you beating up some guy if he flirts with Dawn or touches her or looks at her the wrong way." Buffy looked over at Spike. "You are going to stay in here with Faith." Buffy demanded.

"Spike it's fine this will be over soon it's not that big of a deal I'm in a public place and Buffy and Angel will make sure I'm all right." Dawn comforted him.

"All right let's go." Buffy opened the door and so did Angel as they both got out. Dawn started to slid out as she was quickly jerked back and pulled into a fiery kiss Spike letting go of all control and sliding his tongue into her mouth his tongue entangling with her's once again leaving her breathless. As they pulled away Dawn smiled and whispered his name.Faith looked away feeling out of place, uncomfortable to even be in the same car while this was occuring. Dawn slid out the door and walked into the club side by side with her sister and the elder vampire. They walked towards the club watching the people piling in.

They walked into the club music pumping from the speakers. The place was crowded and dark. Music pumped from the speaker so loud Dawn feared they wouldn't be able to hear her scream. The lights were all dark neon blue or red. Angel nodded at them as he walked over to the bar. Buffy looked at Dawn and quickly pointed to their younger more easily manipulated vampire. Dawn nodded and prepared herself for what was to come. Afraid for her life more afraid for Willow's afraid if she failed that her friend would be no more. And Dawn would regrettably blame herself forever no matter how illogical it was. She was nervous that it was all on her shoulders. Then it kicked in the slayer inside of her the strength, the power, the voice that told her she could do this, she would do this. The voice saying that they were going to get what was coming to them, those bastards how dare they take her, and the slayer was all that was left now because it was the part of her she needed, not the key, not innocent little Dawnie, but the powerful, manipulative slayer. And it was what she needed now it was what would save Willow from the darkness, from death.


	6. Bloodsucking Bastards!

Authors note: Hope you like it :)

Need reviews so please review if you want more!!!Luv -Kirsten

Dawn stepped closer to the man nervous. He was leaning against a wall trying to look smooth. She thought about how Spike never had to try he just always looked cool amazing how in a crisis situation he was all she could think about...obsess much. She slowly sauntered forward preparing herself more. The man looked over at her as she leaned against the wall a few feet from him acting casual. He was handsome. He had dark hair past his ears and entrancing teal colored eyes. He had a muscular build and was much taller than her even at Five seven she felt he towered over her. Something in her intrigued him as he watched her leaning against the wall and nodding her head to the music. She waited patiently hoping she wouldn't have to make the first move. She waited nervous but ready.

He slowly walked towards her leaning against the wall next to her and staring at her. Not much skin showing but the skin that did was flawless. He brought up the courage to speak to her as she turned to look at him.

"Hey I'm Jackson." He spoke calm.

"Dawn." She smiled.

"So your new here huh?" He asked trying to sound coy.

"What makes you think that?" She asked showing her teeth.

"I own this club..well me and my.." He paused. "Brothers, we own this joint and I have never seen your face around here before." He spoke looking down at the seemingly shy girl.

"You own this place." She spoke as he nodded. "Impressive."

"Thanks." He smiled confident now.

"Anything more interesting then a few idiots dancing and drinking?" She smiled looking into his teal eyes. She tried to get him to share more with her hopeful.

"Uhm..." He paused he wasn't supposed to let their secret slip. "Like what?" He asked.

"Maybe, where a.. special girl could get some action." She added the special slyly, meaning vampire but she wasn't one, she only hoped he wouldn't be smart enough to smell it in her...the slayer.

"Oh, I get ya." He nodded. "Uhmm..." He paused questioning her motives in his mind.

She leaned closer and gripped his fake leather jacket between her boney fingers and pulled him closer. "Come on Jack...you can trust me." She entranced him puling him into her.

"Uh..." He stuttered. "Yeah, come with me." She had him now. He reached down grasping her hand as she looked over at Buffy and Angel at the bar flirting. _Damnit. _

She followed him nervous yet ready hoping that Buffy could hear her if she screamed if she couldn't handle fighting them all if this was an ambush. He snuck her around the back of the club. They walked down to a door. It was blue and locked. He reached into his pocket glancing around to see if anyone was looking. He pulled out a key flipping his brown hair back so he could see the door. He pushed the key into the hole in the door knob, he turned the key as it clicked. Jackson looked around nervously making sure no one saw him, this was obviously not aloud. He opened the door trying to be stealthy and slipped into the room sneaking Dawn in quickly. He shut the door behind him and locked it pausing as he slipped the key into his left pocket. He turned to face Dawn's worried face.

"We have to be quiet this is against all the rules." Jackson confirmed.

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to sound interested rather then petrified.

"I wasn't wrong assuming your a..a.." He waited.

"Vampire." She nodded.

"Yeah. Well you'll like this." He smiled sure of himself.

He reached down and held her hand in his clammy white palm. Thank God she was so pale or no one would ever believe she was a vampire. He led her down a long dark hallway. She noticed a speck of light coming from the end of the hallway. He turned to look at her as ho opened another door. He motioned for her to go first as she crept forward nervous. The next thing she saw sent terror through her.

The room was full of people in chains. They were all on the floor week lying there almost unconscious. There were blood splatters all around the room. Everyone of them were girls. These sick bastards were using them for their blood. There were threee girls that she could see teeth marks all over them. Dawn walked in furthur and she heard the man slam the door behind them.

"There you are." He smirked. "There all here for our tasting pleasures. The amazing thing is their all special." He explained as she winced in shock. "A gyspy, and even a witch. You know the power in the blood of a witch. She's new, not tasted much since the master gets mad if anyone else sampled the red haired one." _Willow._

She looked around and saw her. She lay on the floor only two teeth marks in her pail week neck. Dawn cringed feeling sick by these creatures she couldn't wait to dust. They had taken Willow and enslaved her. They were gong to pay for this they were all going to regret the day they took her. Now Dawn was here and she was going to get Willow out no matter what happened. _How long have they been doing this? How many girls? Oh my God I have to stop this._ She knew she couldn't stop it all now the most important thing was freeing her girl saving her Willow. She turned to face the young vampire. She pushed him against a wall as he smiled. She reached up the side of her skirt and swiftly pulled out a stake she had hidden, she reached her arm up and placed the stake into his heart. The man turned to dust before he realized what had happened. The key in his pocket fell to the floor as Dawn picked it up. Dawn quickly turned to Willow who lay on the ground in chains.

"Willow." She whispered kneeling next to her. She slowly came to consciousness and looked up at Dawns face.

"Oh, Dawnie, I must be dreaming." She spoke weekly.

"No Willow I'm here, and I'm getting you out of here." She assured her.

"What about them." She said looking at the other girls.

"I can't help them now, but we'll come back." Dawn said looking around Willow for some way to free her.

"It's no use these chains are impossible and they blocked all magic in this room." Willow frowned in defeat.

"Magic may be blocked but they can't block slayer strength." Dawn was confident now. She reached towards the chains binding Willow. She held onto one and pulled with every bit of strength she had. The chain broke free from the wall as the cement pieces flung across the room. Willow sat shock. Dawn reached for the other chain and tore it from the wall quicker and more confident then the first.

"Wow!" Willow spoke astonished.

"Once we get out you can free them from your arms." Dawn said as Willow nodded.

Dawn helped the witch to her feet. She leaned up against her as Dawn pulled her limp body along. She opened the first door and dragged the red head through the hallway. "Thanks so much Dawn." Willow added weekly.

"Shhh, it's okay let's just get you out of here." Dawn calmed her as she un locked the next door.

They walked out the door and into the club. Eyes suddenly shot to them. "See if you can't get the chains off now." Dawn demanded.

Willow nodded as the chains suddenly fell from her wrists. Dawn kept draging her into the center of the club searching for her sister and Angel. She saw them staring from the bar as they rushed to her, so did another two men.

"What the hell is this?" One man said. "The witch!"

"Stay away from her you bastard you lay one hand on this girl I will take you ou." Dawn threatened.

Buffy rushed to Willow's side and so did Angel as they took her from Dawn helping her outside. "You can't take her she signed s contract." He demanded.

"Contract my ass." She shouted. Dawn followed them out the door and back to the car.

They helped Willow to the car as Spike and Faith jumped out quickly. Faith rushing to Willow Spike to Dawn.

"You all right luv?" Spike asked only concerned for his little bit.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"You got her out." Faith spoke proud as Dawn nodded. "Out frequency went out we couldn't hear a thing." Faith commented.

"Us either." Buffy added.

"My luck." Dawn smiled jokingly.

"This is gonna be cramped." Angel commented.

"Let's get her in the car." Buffy motioned. They helped Willow into her seat as Angel scooted in next to her ready to help.

Faith and Buffy sat in their regular seats and Spike slid into the back. "Guess my laps your only seat left lil' bit." He smirked coyly.

"I guess so." She snickered as she sat on his lap.

"Oh great this is gonna make me sick I just know it." Angel shook his head as Buffy started the car and drove off.

"Then look away you blood poof." Spike smirked.

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Angel added.

"Oh don't lie you like it more than you let on." Spike teased.

"I do not." Angel winced. He leaned towards Willow comforting her. "Are you all right Will?" He asked considerate.

"I'm much better thanks to Dawnie." Willow smiled weekly.

"Anytime Will." She smiled back.

"Bloody hell, you are a good slayer pet." Spike smirked wrapping his arms around Dawn's waste.

"Except the whole letting a vampire bite you thing." Buffy added.

"You let a vampire bite you Dawnie." Willow questioned looking confused. "Oh I get it..but why would you let Spike bite you?" Willow asked still week.

"Why does everyone have to bring it up, ask Riley Finn not me." She spoke sarcastic.

"Oh don't bring him into this he's not even here." Buffy answered.

"I'm just saying I'm not the only one who's done it before." She replied.

"All right why doesn't everyone lay off her." Faith demanded. "She did just save Willow."

"But not the rest of them." Dawn answered.

"I figured there would be more." Buffy nodded. "We'll just go back and get them later when were more prepared this was a Willow rescue not a very well planned out thing." Buffy comforted Dawn.

They all went quiet as Faith turned on the radio. Dawn leaned her head on Spike's muscular chest making herself comfortable. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Spike gently kissed her forehead breathing in the scent of her. She smiled closing her eyes.

"Look at those two over there it's disgusting." Angel frowned.

"I think it's kinda cute." Willow smiled leaning on Angel feeling week.

"You would." Angel added.

"Will you shut up poofter your ruining this...no actually not really but shut up anyways." Spike shot him a evil glance.

"Will you two stop fighting like an old married couple honestly." Dawn snickered.

"Fine luv I'll behave." Spike smiled running his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Oh and we all know you tend to follow through with that promise." She spoke sarcastically remembering earlier in her bedroom. Spike just smiled.

They all sat silently as Buffy sped to get home wanting to get Willow rested and fed. Occasionally Spike and Angel would pick another fight with each other and Dawn would end it quickly. They always fought with each other no matter how much they cared about each other. Of the years they lived they were constantly in competition over power, and mainly over women. Always wanting to know who was the better man and for once Spike had proven to be that, he had gotten Dawn and Angel was partly jealous he knew he could never take this one from his, she was hopelessly his, if only he could believe that.

Buffy pulled into the Summer's home as everyone in the car piled out in a hurry. They helped Willow into the house in a hurry knowing she was week and needed to eat. Dawn stumbled out of the car and off of Spike's lap, Spike following after much more smoothly than Dawn. They all rushed into the house. Buffy and Angel placed Willow onto the couch making her comfortable.

"You need to eat something Will." Buffy knelt by her.

"I don't think I can." Willow cringed at the thought of food.

"Bring her anything you can from the kitchen you think she can eat." Buffy motioned to Dawn.

Dawn rushed to the kitchen and moved boxes of different foods around trying to find something Willow could eat. "Donuts!" She grabbed the box and ran back into the room giving it to Buffy.

Willow moaned as she took a donut from the stack. She tried took a bite and as soon as she did she realized she could eat. She scoffed it down and wanted more.

"Hungry red." Spike smiled.

"Mmhhm." She nodded scoffing down another donut.

"I'm done here I'm gonna head back to the crypt, if you guys hear anything new let me know." Spike kissed Dawn and strode out the door hoping she showed up at his place later.

"Angel help me get her upstairs." Buffy beckoned to Angel as he walked over and lifted Willow up into his arms with out hesitation, Buffy grabbed the donuts and followed.

Faith and Dawn sat downstairs on the couch side by side as Dawn was preparing herself for a talk from Faith. "So Dawnie, what's up?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing much I guess." She said shaking her head.

"Mmhhhmm." She paused. "So what about you and blondie?" Faith asked pursing the matter further.

"Nothing new really I mean." She breathed in one large breath. "I know it was stupid of me to forgive him so easily but he only did what he thought was safe for me ya know." She said looking up at Faith.

"I know. But the important question is, do you love him?" Faith looked at her with questioning eyes.

"More than life itself." Dawn whispered weekly.

"All right." She nodded. "Because he loves your crazy butt more than I have ever seen a Vampire love a girl." She looked at Dawn who was now smiling. "Spike is really in love with you, I honestly am not sure if he realizes how much you love him though." She paused. "Let him know." Faith reached over and hugged Dawn. "Your all grown up now Dawnie." She spoke still holding her in an embrace. "I'm gonna go to bed, need strength for whatever demons the scoobies gotta face tomorrow." Faith smiled. "Uhm, the couch is sorta my bed for the night you wanna let me have it?" She asked playfully.

"Actually I was thinking more like letting you stay in my room." She smiled. "I can take the couch."

"Mmmhhhmm." She nodded. "Couch or Spike's bed?" She asked sarcastically.

"Listen you want my room or not?" She asked standing up.

"Hey, don't need to tell me twice I would much rather sleep in a bed." She stood up and turned around walking up the stairs. "Night D."

"Night Faith." Dawn replied. She walked into the laundry room and grabbed a few pajama's she had put in a basket earlier. She changed into them. A pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank and she threw a sweatshirt over it.

Dawn walked out into the living room and out the door. She wondered down the street towards Spike's place. She would rather spend time with him tonight, and she got the hint when he was leaving, the way he looked at her before he shut the door that he wanted her to come see him. She walked into the graveyard giving that creepy vampire feel that it tended to and she crept over to his crypt. She saw no point in knocking, she opened the door and shut it behind her. She saw Spike sitting on a dresser blowing on his freshly painted black nails.

"What's up luv?" He asked smiling.

"I got couched. Faith was complaining so I let her have my room." She stepped closer. "And I was wondering if I could stay here instead." She smiled pressing her lip together gently.

"Well I don't know." Spike jumped off of the dresser and stepped closer. "You gonna let me actually sleep you tend to have only one thing on your mind." He smirked playfully.

"Oh yeah I have only one thing on my mind, not you, that's me." She spoke sarcastically.

"Right, I'm glad we agree on that." Spike put his hands around Dawn's waste he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently.

"So can I stay here or not?" She asked slyly.

"Oh why the bloody hell not." A crooked smile played across his face.

Dawn smiled and pushed him back. "Good, cause I'm exhausted." She smirked letting him know he wasn't getting any tonight.

"Way to shoot a man down." Spike frowned.

"Your not a man." Dawn snickered as she pulled herself under the covers.

"True." He smiled showing his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

Spike walked over towards his bed and lay next to Dawn pulling her into his chest. "Little Bit?"

"Yeah." Dawn lied her head on his chest closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything." He apologized.

"Spike, don't worry about it, I understand." She assured him. "Now shut up I'm tired." She laughed.

"All right." He ran his hand through her hair.

"And Spike?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"I love you." Dawn whispered.

"I love you too lil' bit." Spike smiled uncontrollably. "I always will."

Dawn lied in his arms more comfortable than she had ever been. She felt safe at home with him. For once she didn't have to pretend and Spike felt the same way. It was as if them being together was the only thing that made sense.


	7. Touching Base

Authors Note: So this chapter is mainly everyone "Touching Base" learning more about each other and they learn something else in the end of the chapter. But reviews would be greatly appreciated and sorta needed for the next chapter. Hope you like it, Luv -Kirsten

"Morning Faith." Buffy said walking into the kitchen looking at Faith who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin' B." Faith sad smiling.

"So when did you get here?" Buffy asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Some time early yesterday, I came over here and found Dawn on her own so we...caught up." She explained.

"Oh okay." Buffy nodded. "So how are things." She asked interested.

"Five by five, B." Faith smiled. "I have been doing a lot of finding myself besides being a slayer." She went on. "I was always over obsessed with the slayer in me instead of the human, the real me. Don't get me wrong the slayer will always be a huge part of my life just not all of it anymore." She didn't want to admit it but Angel was a large part of her life now. He had been there for her when she was in jail he had visited her helped her, and she had slowly let him in, she had fallen for him.

"That's cool." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah. So how's it going with you?" Faith asked taking another bite of her cereal.

"Not bad." She paused. "I'm with a pretty great guy, he's a vamp hunter. Names Ben."

"Color me confused." Faith added. "What's a hunter?"

"Uhmm...well his dad was half demon so he has some super strength. The only reason he fight's vamps and demons, is cause a vampire killed his mom when he was little, it's sorta a vengeance thing."

"I see." Faith nodded. "That's cool sounds like a another Riley."

"Your right he kinda is like another Riley." She smiled. She would always love Riley, just like she would always love Angel. Those relationships just didn't work, this one had to, for her sake it just had to.

"I'm glad for you B." She smiled.

"But so much has gone wrong." She shook her head looking at the floor. "My little sister is sleeping with the enemy." Buffy frowned.

"I am not saying I think it's great or anything. Those two together just seems so right, even though it's wrong." Faith explained. "But she loves him and she's not little anymore B. She's all grown up now." Faith smiled sweetly, it was almost shocking Faith was the sweet type, lately she was so soulful, so helpful.

"I know Faith." She nodded. "Your right but I just can't understand their relationship. How can she love a vampire." Buffy blurted.

"I seem to remember a certain someone falling for a dark brooding vampire, goes by the name of Angel." She smirked.

"Yeah true. But Spikes...spike. He's just not the same he's..." She couldn't seem to get it out.

"Well he's the bad boy." Faith shrugged. "But he loves her hopelessly, honestly he adores her." Faith smiled. "It's amazing how you can look in his eyes and see that he would die for her."

"Is that enough?" Buffy asked, not really directed towards Faith but just throwing it out there.

"I wouldn't know from experience." Faith looked sad. "But I do know that she feels the same way and it tends to be better when two people who adore each other are together instead of staying away from each other." Buffy nodded as Faith stood up. "Or it could end up like Romeo and Juliet. They could end up dead." She shrugged and walked out the door snickering as Buffy's face fell in shock.

Faith sat on the couch with a bag of chips she sprawled out on the couch making herself comfortable. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. She stopped at a show she had never watched before but Dawn had told her was great...One Tree Hill. Angel walked in and sat by her feet after she had already watched half the episode.

"What is with this show. Girls fighting, people seducing peoples husbands. This is sick shit." She threw a chip into her mouth. "I kinda like it."

"Oh, this is one of Dawn's shows." Angel nodded.

"Yeah that's why I'm watching it." She smiled.

"So Faith how have you been?" He asked when the show cut to commercial.

"I've been good, did a lot of soul searching." She looked up at the love of her life standing before her.

"I've never done that before, mine was just kinda forced on me." Angel spoke jokingly.

"Your not too good with the jokes Angel." She smiled.

"So sue me." He smirked.

"I missed you after you after I got out of the joint." She spoke nervous.

"I missed you too." Angel smiled. "More than you know."

"Tell me." She spoke alluring.

"Your shows on." Angel smirked as he looked at the TV then walked out the door.

Faith frowned as she looked at the show. "Kick her ass Brooke, slap that bitch." She shouted at the TV frustrated.

Back at Xander's apartment, Xander and Anya were having breakfast as they discussed the situation with Dawn.

"I just don't understand how you can act like this, honestly so nonchalant about the entire thing." Xander persisted.

"Darling, she's a grown girl, and Spike is pretty sexy, he's got that, I'm gonna take control of you attitude." She nodded. "If their having sex then that is their business."

"Don't say it like that, their doing the dirty thing we don't acknowledge it so much as brush past the matter." Xander looked sickened. "And you said he was sexy, would you rather him?" Xander spoke sarcastic.

"No honey, some women are attracted to the seductively handsome type, I am more attracted to a week mess of a man, like you." Anya smiled adoringly.

"Why thank you." Xander said sarcastic.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

The phone suddenly rang making Anya jump as Xander picked up the receiver. "Hello." He spoke trying to sound tough.

_"Hey, It's Buffy." She spoke softly._

"What's going on Buff?" He asked calmly.

_"Oh a lot. Willow went missing, Dawn saved her life, oh and we found an underground place where vampire are taking girls and feeding off of them." Buffy's voice was shaky._

"Wow, that's a lot of news, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" Xander asked almost hurt.

_"I don't know it's just that your always so busy with Anya, she is a handful. And we didn't think it would help to worry you, but it's important you know because Willow is your best friend and she is week and probably wants to see you."_

"I am glad you called. I am still part of the Scooby's ya know, I do like to know when things happen. You guys still need me." He smiled jokingly.

"No they don't." Anya spoke taking a swig of diet soda.

"Thanks hun." Xander spoke looking at Anya.

_"Xander that was inappropriate." Buffy chuckled knowing he was talking to Anya._

"I was talking to Anya." Xander explained.

_"I know. And of course we still need you." She said playfully. "See you later Xander." _

"By Buff."

They both hung up as Xander left feeling a little detached from the group because he was married now and that meant reasonability's, mainly it meant he had to give Anya his undivided attention.

At Spike's crypt Dawn lay in bed nearly close to being ready to wake up, knowing she had to the Scooby's had work to do. Though she never considered herself apart of the group. She was part of the outsiders group, the ones that came in late, even though they all had memories of her they knew now they were false. They were the ones who were different from the rest of them strange almost, not the original four, Giles, Xander, Willow, and their leader Buffy. The outsiders were Dawn, Spike and Anya. No one thought of them as part of the Scooby's just the ones who hung around and got in their way. But after Dawn became a slayer she did more than get in their way she did a lot for the group, seeing as Buffy was pre-occupied with Ben. So her being with Spike only drew them both further away from the rest of the group, two of the outsiders together.

Dawn didn't really care though. She had always wanted to be considered as part of the Scooby's, but not as much as she wanted to be with Spike. She had liked him since the day she met him. The things he had done to help her. He took care of her when her sister had...died. He was there when her mom died, he helped her get through the tough times when her sister was too busy being the slayer. And now she had finally won him over, whether or not it was because she was a piece of her sister or not she didn't care, he was here and he had fallen in love with her and she was not about to question all her dreams committing true.

Spike stared down at his little bit as she stirred. He looked at her perfect features committing them to memory. He had loved her before, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. She was far too young for him and he couldn't believe the feelings he had for her even at a young age. He told himself even when she turned eighteen that he couldn't she was innocent little Dawn, the slayers sister, yet she was why came home. He had already gotten over Buffy, feeling now as if the only reason he ever wanted her was because of the little bit of Dawn she had in her. He had come back because of her because he had once made a promise to protect her forever. He was now hopelessly devoted to her no matter how often he knew she thought otherwise. He felt bad for all the pain being with him had caused her, but he couldn't stay away. Something in her drew him in, maybe it was the way she always treated him like he was human, like he was worth loving like he was worth helping. She had always wanted him to be happy and maybe that was what melted his cold heart to her. Now the fight was over there was no way he was going to be free from her, he was in love with her. And he was the type of man to love someone forever, and he could promise forever, he had eternity to give.

"Mmm." She slowly woke up and looked up at Spike her head on his chest. "Ick it's morning." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, time to go see the bloody Scooby's and make a plan." He touched his hand to her cheek.

"Can't I just stay here, forever." She whispered smiling acting more like her sister then she would ever know.

"Fine by me love." He smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"Good." She giggled.

"Dawn?" He said looked down at her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Why are you with me?" He asked honestly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Dawn said annoyed.

"No really, just tell me." Spike looked curious.

"Because I love you, I have since I knew you." Dawn answered. "I don't know why you just can't control these things ya know." She smiled coyly. "But something about you, I don't know, I just love you." She said simply.

"I'm glad, I love you too pet." He said kissing her forehead gently.

"It's just as unbelievable to me to hear you say that." She spoke quietly.

"I would be a fool not to love you Dawn." Spike spoke calling her by her real name instead of some nickname.

"Your a fool anyways." She said playfully.

"Maybe." He smiled.

"I do have to go eventually, not for them, but to help those girls, and who knows there will probably be another apocalypse and well have to save the world again." She laughed but she was halfway serious.

"Your right luv. Those dumb git's are always finding another way to get themselves into trouble wonder what demon they seemed to piss off this week." He smiled. "If it's bad you come get me, your not going into this alone." He said stroking her soft cheek with his hands black nail polish painted on his nails.

"I will Spike, but I can handle myself you know." She spoke sure of her strength.

"I know you can, I just I don't like you being in danger even the slightest bit. Even for a second, I don't even want you walking alone at night." He spoke seriously as Dawn giggled.

"I'm gonna be fine. I am a slayer now you know, I have that super strength thing going on." She smirked.

"I know but, well you have only been a slayer for a short time and what if some vampire like me comes along." He looked into her eyes as she sat up.

"Well we both know what I did last time that happened." She said sarcastic.

"Yeah, but if a vampire who isn't in love with you comes along that's stronger than you what are you gonna do?" Spike frowned.

"You have resolve face, I don't like it." She smiled. Willow always said that when Dawn got very serious about something.

"Dawn be serious." Spike looked stern.

"I don't know Spike, I'm not just the slayer being the key makes me stronger and, I have Buffy by my side and You and Angel...I'm not on my own." She said realizing it herself for the first time.

"What if you were?" Spike added. "Just don't get yourself into trouble by getting too cocky."

"I wont now stop being all serious and stern, I don't like it." She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." He held her hand in his. "I just worry about you."

"You don't need to, I mean I like it, but don't become serious Spike again. I like you when your, your funny playful self." She smiled.

"Oh really." He tilted his head getting an idea.

"Spike, don't you dare." She smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh you brought this on yourself." He smiled and lunged on top of her tickling her as she burst into laughter trying to push him off.

"Spike stop." She laughed. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill you." She could barely speak.

"Oh really." Spike stopped looking down at her. Suddenly they lunged into a passionate kiss without hesitation. Spike wrapping his arms around Dawn sliding her onto his lap. They were interrupted by a reluctant Faith.

"Oh come on you two." Faith spoke as they both turned to look at her in shock. "Buffy said to call you both over some Scooby meeting crap, Spike your supposed to come." Faith looked at him. "I know its daylight but apparently we need your help too as if three slayers a witch and a vampire aren't enough." Faith rolled her eyes and walked away.

"All right let's go." Dawn spoke sitting in Spike's lap.

"Yeah." Spike cleared his throat.

"You have to let go of me first." Dawn smiled.

"Never." Spike smirked loosening his grip on Dawn. She slid off of his lap slowly, hesitantly. They both got up as Spike threw a shirt over his pale, muscular body. They both walked to the door as Spike reached his hand down and held Dawn's hand in his as they walked down the street.

"I wonder why Buffy would want you there?" Dawn asked curious as they walked down to the Summer's house.

"Why not?" He asked hurt.

"Don't take it that way, I think you could kick most of our asses in a fair fight. It's just I wouldn't think she would want you there." Dawn looked confused. "She now sees you as the Vampire who deflowered her little sister."

"Deflowered?" Spike raised one eye brow. "That's weird hearing you say that."

"Spike shut up." She snickered.

"I thought you liked the funny me." He smiled from ear to ear.

"I love the funny you Spike...only because it's you." She smiled. "But your just making fun of me."

"I could never make fun of you luv." He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mmhhmm." She pressed her lips together.

They walked up to the front door. Dawn walking in in front of Spike as she followed behind and shut the door. All eyes followed over to them as they came in.

"So what's the big harry?" Dawn asked smiling.

"We have to take out those monsters who have those girls locked up down there." Buffy swallowed. "Angel is afraid that it's more than there feeding supply, like maybe it's some ritual there going to do."

"Of course." Dawn shook her head.

"Always some sorta apocalyptic thing commin' on around the hell mouth." Xander commented. "can't we all just move?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I only wish we could, but we have a sacred duty to protect innocent people..." Giles spoke cleaning his glasses.

"Okay Giles not the time for this lecture we all know we have a sacred duty." Buffy said patting his shoulder.

"Yes, I see that clearly now." Giles shook his head sarcastically and put his glasses back on.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Ben asked standing up and putting his arm around Buffy his own personal slayer.

"Well we have to think of something." Buffy said leaning on Ben's shoulder.

"I think maybe force is the best solution." Angel said looking at Faith hoping she liked his answer.

"Settle down big guy we can't be too cavalier...oh shit I'm starting to sound like Giles." Faith shook her head in shock.

"Yeah where the hell did that word come from, not my Faith." Dawn joked smirking, as Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and played with her fingers beneath his hand.

"Giles, your a bad influence." Faith said looking at the watcher who was quickly cleaning his glasses. "Why are you doing that didn't you just do it?" Faith asked shaking her head.

"Uhmm..." He looked over at Spike and Dawn then quickly away.

"Oh my God. You clean your glasses when were doing something you don't wanna see." Faith said smiling pleased she had finally discovered what they all knew.

"Precisely, and it works quiet well I might add." He spoke putting his glasses back on.

"Wow Giles, I am disappointed in you, all these years pretending like you were tough and it didn't bother you." Faith snickered.

They all joined in, in a laugh for a brief second knowing in a few seconds they would have to go back to Scooby plan mode.

"I know we can't rush into this." Buffy spoke ruining the moment. "Some can go into research mode and a few can sneak into the club and see what they can find."

"Well we know Dawn can't go in because she was already seen there." Spike said trying to find a way to stick Dawn's nose in the books where she was safe.

"I guess, but that doesn't matter if she went she would be sneaking in. I think me Faith and Dawn should go inside the club and get a look see." Buffy said looking around. "Willow is a great hacker, and everyone else can stay behind and help."

"Buffy let me go in with you two instead of Dawn." Spike volunteered.

"Fine." Buffy nodded.

"Oh come on. Isn't this partly my decision?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah, but you use to be major research girl remember." Buffy reassured her. "It will work better that way trust me."

"I think that would be a bad idea, Spike rash and he'll rush into things I should go instead of him." Angel said wanting any chance to be close to Faith.

They argued for over twenty minutes when they decided that Buffy Angel and Faith would go inside the club and get back safely where everyone would have done all the research needed by then. And they would jump right back into it with the information they obtained inside the club. They all prepared themselves for the trip into the club, with weapons. Everyone one else ready headed over the magic shop where all the books were kept.


	8. You Make Me Week

Everyone in the magic shop waited impatiently. Nervous for their friends lives, nervous for their own safety, Spike mostly on the edge of his seat being next to Dawn and not at his place, free for ravaging of any sort. They read through a few books as they waited. The only one's really focused on reading were Giles Willow and Ben the rest of them had their own personal things to think about.

Anya was thinking about her wedding. After Xander left her at the alter and she took him back he had re-proposed. She had started planning again with a little less enthusiasm. She was still excited just afraid now that the same thing would happen so she didn't want to put all of her heart into it. Plus she already had the dresses for the wedding and that was the most important part.

Xander was thinking about Anya if this whole wedding was just a way to get vengeance for leaving her at the alter...maybe she was going to do the same thing to him. Deep down he knew she loved him and only wanted to marry him. But something always told him to be paranoid.

Dawn couldn't get Spike off of her mind. She was finally happy and still so insecure. How could some one like him love her, he was cool, he was sexy, he was perfect, and she was just Buffy's little sister. She always had him on her mind even before they were together she couldn't help it he was the object of her desire. \

Spike surprisingly enough had sex on his mind, no doubt he was in love with Dawn hopelessly but he was still a man in his own way.

"Oh bloody hell I'm never gonna find anything." Spike walked over and sat next to Dawn.

"It's all right Spike." She smiled sweetly. "I can't find anything either."

"Ya know, maybe there are some books, uhm elsewhere." Spike hinted.

"Oh yeah like at my house." Dawn nodded going along with it.

"What are you two talking about?" Xander asked looking confused.

"Uhm, I think there might possibly be some books that might have something better back at my house." Dawn tried to cover up.

"Oh all right." Xander nodded. "Why don't you go look then." He added.

"I will...uhm, Spike why don't you help me?" Dawn said trying to be subtle.

"Sure." He smiled slyly.

"Okay well we'll be back...or not." She nodded as she walked out the door almost running Spike right behind her.

They walked outside the magic shop hesitant.

"Your getting better at that." Spike spoke licking his lips.

"What?" She looked up at him still walking.

"Lying." He smirked.

"Maybe I wasn't lying maybe I really plan on reading." She smiled playfully.

"I bloody well hope not." Spike commented. "My place then?" He smirked looking her up and down.

Dawn giggled. "Why you have books at your place?" She asked smiling.

"Oh yes, piles and piles of boring old musty books, happy?" He said walking in the direction of his place Dawn following.

"Very." She smiled walking up next to him as she leaned on his shoulder taking his arm.

"I'm glad." He sighed breathing in the scent of her hair.

They walked to his place pausing at the front door as Spike pulled it open and let Dawn in first.

"Where are those books?" She asked sarcastic.

Spike didn't hesitate, and he for once honestly didn't have a snappy come back. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her unprepared lips. He wrapped his arms around her small body sinking his tongue into her mouth. He wanted her now and she wasn't pulling away. Something inside her felt even more insecure now. A few nights ago when she was in this same position she was slightly less coherent even though she remembered it all. It made her nervous to think about what was going to happen next. Spike pulled away slightly still touching his face to hers.

"I love you Dawn." He spoke breathing heavily.

"I love you too." She said smiling nervously.

He kissed her again gently. He pulled her body against his making her feel every movement he made. Dawn reached her hands up the front of his chest under his shirt, slowly pulling it off of him. She bit her lip as she revealed his perfect, pale, muscular chest.

"I bet there not even reading." Anya said looking down at her boring book.

"What are you talking about Anya?" Xander said looking over at Anya with a bewildered look on his face.

"Spike and Dawn, honestly those two leave together and you think there just reading, Xander your not that niave." Anya spoke shaking her head.

"I don't wan't to hear it Anya just read." Xander looked back to his book and tried to read.

"Yes please, I honestly would rather not hear about that sort of inappropriate use of time there probably just reading and that is all." Giles looked over at Anya disturbed.

"Oh divine exaustion." Dawn breathed lying on Spike's bed.

"Thanks Luv." Spike smiled smugly. Dawn just laughed as he pulled her onto his bare chest.

Back with Buffy and the others things were much more trivial. They were preparing themselves to go inside the club to search for any information they could on what they had going on underneath there. They all three walked into the club watching every step they took.

"Angel I think you should go where Dawn found Willow and the other girls." Buffy suggested.

"Sounds good." Angel nodded walking towards the back of the club.

"Look at that sexy hunk of.." Faith hesitated looking back to Buffy's amused face. Buffy loved Angel but she knew they couldn't be together something just kept them apart. She was happy now with Ben and she wanted Angel to be happy and she though Faith could give him that.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Buffy smiled. "Faith you should go for it, I really think you two would be good for each other."

"Yeah, I don't know, I'm afraid to put myself out there ya know." Faith looked over to Buffy. "I know we never use to get along too well but things were different then." She went on. "What I'm trying to say here is, are we good?"

"Faith. were five by five." Buffy smiled quoting Faith.

"Good." She smiled amused.

"So we should get with the snooping or something." Buffy looked over at Faith.

"Hmm." Faith paused. "I'll go talk to the bartender he must be one of them." Faith smiled.

"Drinking isn't gonna help us Faith." Buffy said unimpressed.

"I think it would help you." Faith smirked. "Your so uptight sometimes, I just mean you have the weight of the world on your shoulder, and you don't need to, you have me and Dawn here to help you."

"Dawn has Spike, she's pretty preoccupied with him if you haven't noticed." Buffy frowned.

"I would be too, I mean have you seen him." She said playfully. "No worries B I'll be here, I don't have anywhere else to go." Faith spoke reassuring her.

"Thanks Faith." She smiled pleased.

Angel walked up to them something poking out from inside his leather jacket. Angel stood in front of Faith. "We have to move fast." He spoke calmly but urgent.

"All right." Buffy walked out as Angel grabbed Faith any excuse to touch her.

They all piled into Faith's old truck wanting to leave Buffy's car behind for the others. Angel ended up squished in the middle. They drove a while before asking what he found out.

"The girls were all gone." Angel spoke disappointed. "But I did find this." He pulled a book out from the inside of his jacket. It was brown leather covered and obviously old.

"Wow, looks like something that will please Giles." Buffy looked pleased herself.

"Cool, you found a musty old book." Faith chuckled.

"Hey what did you find?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Angel, you found a great clue." Faith said playfully.

"Yes I did." He said looking up towards the windshield then back to Faith astonished by her beauty. Something different about Faith she was strong on the outside but behind the walls she put up she was a sweet, venerable person.

Buffy drove the car as fast as possible she was tired and it was getting late she just wanted to get home and sleep, relax. Maybe spend some time with Ben, she loved being with him he made her feel like for once she wasn't alone he wasn't going to leave like everyone else did. It had seemed to everyone she had gotten cold over the years but she had been through so much. To be realistic she did have the weight of the world on her shoulders always having to save everyone else having to kill the one she loved for everyone elses lives. Her mother died when she was still growing up and she had to raise Dawn who she felt like had betrayed her by falling for her enemy. Riley left, so many others had broken her, she was tired, everyone always left. Ben was there and he loved her and she loved him and something told her he was here to stay he really was for once she was going to be all right.

They pulled into the magic shop and piled into the front door. They all looked at everyones curious faces. Dawn and Spike had just gotten there before them luckily.

"So what did you find?" Giles asked shutting a book in his hands sending dust into his face.

"The girls were all gone but I found this book." Angel pulled out the book and handed it to Giles.

"Oh my this is old." Giles looked excited.

"Giles is the only man to get excited over a book because it was old." Willow joked.

"Oh this is fantastic, this will definitely help." Giles looked back to Angel. "Anything else?" He asked ready to get to reading.

"No that was it the place was empty, not a drop of visible blood though I could still smell what was there before." Angel added.

"Okay so can we all go home now it's been a long day." Buffy asked.

"Of course, of course go on and get some rest." Giles said waving his arms as he cracked open the musty book.

"Have fun Giles." Willow snickered.

"Oh I will." He smiled his head buried deep into the pages of his book.

"Dawn I think I am gonna stay at Ben's tonight, we have to catch up ya know." Buffy smiled.

"That's fine sis." She stood up.

"So you don't mind me staying in your room then B?" Faith asked.

"No that's fine." Buffy nodded. "Sorry about the room shortage." She smiled.

"Okay well im exausted." Dawn added following Buffy and Faith out the door, as Spike smirked.

They all headed back to there homes ready for sleep. Buffy went to Ben's Dawn, Faith and Willow all stayed at the Summer's house. Angel had decided to sleep on the couch at the Summer's home.

"Good night Faith, night Dawnie." Willow said as she walked into her room wanting to go see Oz more then she realized.

"Ya know Will you and Oz need to get an apartment together." Faith added before she walked into her room.

"Faith your one to talk the guy you love is right down stairs." Dawn snickered.

"Well not all of us have a man like you Dawn, he's uhm...much more forward then Oz and Angel." Faith teased. "Good night D, night Will."

"Night." Dawn and Willow said at the same time.

Dawn jumped into the shower and dressed herself in her sleep clothes, silk pajamas Buffy had gotten her from victoria secret for her seventeenth birthday. It made Dawn think, they had all forgoteen her birthday. Except Spike, and he hadn't even gotten her a present. She had almost forgotten and now it hurt her to think about it. She had been forgotten again usually it didn't bother her but Spike didn't get her a present. She wouldn't have cared what but it was really strange.

She pulled herself under the covers and layed her had down on the pillow depressed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, as she heard a thump in her room. She opened her eyes and looked at Spike who had fallen from her window into her room and he was on the floor.

"Spike!" She looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, what I have to get permission or something." He spoke sarcastic.

"No I just...I didn't think you would be comming that's all." She answered.

"Yeah like I can stay away from you for more then and hour, and that's bloody pushing it." He smiled stumbling onto his feet and over to her bed.

"So what's up?" Dawn asked sitting up.

"I got you something." He pulled out a box from the inside of his jacket and handed it to her. "It's your birthday present I finally found the perfect gift." Spike smiled pleased with himself. "And the perfect time to give it to you."

"Thank you Spike." She took it and held the small red box in her hands. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it." Spike insisted.

She unwrapped the box and opened the top. She pulled out a gold necklace with a red gem on the inside of it. She could only stare in wonder, it was perfect.

"Spike it's beautifu; thank you so much." Her eyes welted up with tears it was the best gift she had ever gotten.

"Here let me put it on you." He took it from her as she turned around and held back her hair. "It's pretty old like 18th century old, I found it when I was on my little road trip." He latched it together and she turned back around.

"It's perfect." Dawn smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you little bit." Spike offered.

"I love you too Spike." Dawn smiled looking back to the necklace.

"You need to sleep, i'll leave." He stood up in front of her.

"No stay." She pleaded grabbing onto his leather jacket.

Spike smiled. "Okay." He pulled off his jacket and slid under the covers with Dawn.

"This is perfect." Dawn sighed laying on Spike's chest.

"I don't deserve to be so happy." Spike said breathing in the scent of his slayer.

"Oh well, I do so your never leaving." Dawn smiled admiring her necklace.

"Never." Spike promised kissing the top of her wet hair.

"You know your the only one who got me anything." Dawn stared at him.

"And you didn't think I was getting you a gift." He looked at her. "I told you happy birthday on your birthday I was just waiting to give it to you but every time I was going to something came up."

"I know that now." She smiled. "Your the only one who remembered." Dawn frowned.

"Don't worry about it Dawn, their all so busy." Spike explained.

"Yeah but you remembered." Dawn reminded.

"That's because your all I think about." He said stressing the ALL.

"I love it when you do that." Dawn whispered.

"Do what?" He asked softly.

"Make everything feel okay even when it's not." She rested her head against him moving her face closer to his. "I almost feel like I get the better deal."

"That's not true. You make me feel like a man, you make me feel alive even though ive been dead over a hundred years." Spike paused. "You'r the one thing in my unlife that makes me wanna stay alive." Spike placed a soft kiss on Dawn's lips.

"I have been so invisible for so long and the one person to finally notice me is the only one I really want to notice me." Dawn smiled.

"I really can't believe you had those kind of feeling for me all those years and I was clueless to it." He sighed.

"Yeah, me neither." She smiled playfully.

Faith tossed and turned knowing Angel was right downstairs wanting to go down and talk to him trying to think of an exuse. She stood up and walked down the stair not able to conrtol herself anymore. She tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen part of her hoping he didn't hear her part of her praying he did. She rumaged through the frigde and pulled out a soda from the rack. She cracked it open and it made a hissing noise. She took a wuick slug and set it onto the table sitting down in the chair. She heard a noise but decided to ignore it.

"Faith, why aren't you sleeping?" She knew the voice it was him her dark pince.

"Uhmm...couldn't sleep." Faith explained.

"Me neither." Angel sat beside her.

"So what's going on with you lately?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"I can't anymore Faith." Angel looked down.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I can't keep pretending like I don't want you because something inside me does, so badly I want you." Angel admitted regret filling his face the instent the cursed words escaped his lips.

"Angel I think I might be falling for you, so you don't knwo how good it is to hear you say that." Faith said looking over to Angel's stone face.

"Faith this isn't right, not now with everyone all stressed out and Spike and Dawn it's condoning what there doing." Angel frowned.

"What there doing isn't wrong Angel. And no one has to know." Faith admitted hopefull.

"I know. And I can't fight this anymore." Angel leaned in a pressed his lips against Faith's gently, as he did she wrapped her arms around him almost attacking him. Angel pushed her away. "Faith I love you but this just can't work you have to go upstairs, this isn't right." Angel demanded knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back remembering the curse. Faith stormed upstairs angry.

The night faded faster then they all wanted. Faith tormented by the pain Angel had caused her. Angel fighting back the urge to go upstairs. Dawn and Spike laying in each others arms feeling happy together for the first time in their hopeless lives. Buffy with Ben not wanting to wake up and face the next day seeing her sister with Spike not knowing if she could stop whatever came this time praying she could.

None of them sure what the next day would bring all of them afraid to lose something they had gained or had already lost it. All of them in fear of the next day wanting it to stay tonight, either because they didn't want to face the next day or becasue tonight was far too promising.


	9. Save Me From This Nightmare

So please review I need more if your reading and your liking and you want more review please!!!Hope you all love this!!!!:)

Dawn woke looking up at Spike's stone face. He was in a deep sleep, which shocked her normaly he was the first to wake. She slid out of bed not wanting to wake him. She stumbled into the bathroom. Dawn quickly ran a comb through her slightly damp hair. It always took a while to dry but was pretty much dry by morning just a little damp. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face seemed less tired, surprisingly last night she had gotten enough sleep to feel relazed and well rested. She walked down the steps of their home and into the kitched hungry scowering the house for something she wanted to eat. She heard a noise at the front door. Normaly she would just ignore it but she was the slayer now and figured she could protect herself. She opened the door and stepped outside not able to see anything. It was only a little light out enough that it couldn't have been a vampire or so she thought. She looked around only to see an empty street.

"Dawn." She looked to the stranger calling her voice it was Drue.

"Drue, but how it's light out." She was shocked.

"This." She put her hand out do Dawn could see. "The gem of amara, Angel couldn't destroy no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't destroy something so precous." She smiled evil shining through her dark eyes.

"Uhm...I'll just be going now." Dawn tried to leep towards the front door but Drue caught her before she could and slammed her up against the wall, knocking her unconsious.

She picked her up carrying her away from her home away from safety, Drue had come back and she was here for revenge, Dawn had taken the love of her William and she was not about to let her survive the night.

Buffy woke in the arms of Ben not wanting to get up just wanting to stay where she felt safe, where for once she felt needed. She knew she was needed by the world so save it but not like this Ben really wanted her really loved her. She had never been sure of that before with anyone else, she had always been left and for once she was home she was happy. She looked up at Ben as he stirred.

"Hey there." He said looking down at her.

"Good morning." She offered.

"What time is it?" He asked looking down at her.

Buffy looked over at the clock. "Eightish."

"It's still early go back to sleep." Ben suggested.

"Still have demons to fight and I'm sure Giles found some unpleasent things in that book Angel found." Buffy frowned.

"You deserve a break more than anyone of us Buffy, over seven years is long enough to take a break doncha think?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah I guesse." She admitted. "But it is my job wether or not I like it I save the world."

"You work far too hard if you ask me." Ben paused. "Dawn and Faith are both slayers. They can take over when you need a break." Ben explained looking down at Buffy's calm face.

"Yeah I know, but they need me." She spoke softly.

"Not as much as me." Ben said playfully.

"Thanks." She smiled leaning in for a kiss.

At first the two of them didn't hit it off too well being that they met in a graveyard slaying. They argued about who one another was and what they were doing there. But when they finaly talked civaly they found they had a lot in common. There parents divorced though his dad was half demon her's seemed to act like it. they both lost their mothers at a relatively young age, and they both liked each other. Always a good thing to have in common. They were made for each other, made to make each other happy. Though Buffy would always love Angel he wasn't there for her he was unnatainable so unnatainable and Ben was there, always would be and she loved him.

Faith lay in bed hurt. She never let anyone in fully, she sheltered herself from them afraid of being hurt again. She had let Dawn in and Dawn was trustworthy they were best friends, and they were always there for one another. So Faith decided to take a chance on love like Dawn had with Spike.She hoped with Angel it would work out maybe with him things wouldn't hurt so badly. But he did what all the others did he hurt her. He pushed her away right when she was letting him in. She was tired of pretending to hold it in tired of being strong. She was in love with Angel and he did what they all did, just as she had been afraid he would. She hated this feeling this weak feeling. She wanted to run to leave but knew she couldn't. Angel was right downstairs on the couch or maybe he had left maybe it was too much to take maybe he couldn't be near her. Why did he push her away? Did he want her, or was it all a game? Was he afraid of losing his soul again? She knew it couldn't be her he told her he loved her. She got up and walked downstairs. Only to find Spike and Angel running around frantically and the front door left wide open.

"What's going on?" Faith asked confused.

"Dawn, she's gone." Spike answered panicked.

"Oh great." Faith sighed.

"What's all the noise down here for guys?" Willow asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's Dawn, I woke up this morning and she was gone and the door was left open." Spike said looking at Willow.

"Oh God. We have to find her." Willow looked around. "Where could she be?" She asked worried.

"Drue!" Spike shouted fear playing across his face.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Drue has her." Spike paused. "I know it." His face looked sickened.

"We have to look for her." Angel said looking at Faith who glared at him.

"Okay, we will split up, I'll go with Spike Faith can go with Angel." They tried to fight her but the second they did she silenced them. "We don't have time for paring battles not now this is urgent." Willow took immediate control.

"It's light out." Angel looked at Willow not knowing how Spike and him would go out in this and search for Dawn.

"I can do spell to make it extremely cloudy so it wont burn you it might make you uncomfortable but it won't burn you." She answered. Willow spoke a few words in an ancient language none of them could understand leaving them all staring. Her eyes clouded over with a dark black color. She closed her eyes then opened them to reveal her normal color. "All right that should do it." She answered.

"Let's get moving then." Spike demanded afraid for his girl's life.

"Okay." Willow walked out with Spike followed by Angel and Faith.

"We can search the old factory, you guys look in some back streats or something." Spike said walking to his place with Willow. "We can take my car it's fast." Spike demanded.

They arrived at his place in no time and both jumped into the car Spike driving. He sped the car faster then he ever had before hoping not to crash wating to make it to the factory sure that was where she would be she was obviously bating him not knowing that she was crossing the line with him and he would not let her survive wether or not Dawn made it out alive.

Faith and Angel jumped into her car reluctantlt. "I don't have any idea where to look." Faith spoke from the stearing wheel of her beat up old truck driving along waiting for directions.

"We can search but it's useless, Spike knows she is at the warehouse, he sent us away so he could deal with this himself." Angel answered.

"Then why don't we follow?" Faith asked in terror.

"We'll in case he is wrong we can search elsewhere." Angel sat forward in his seat.

"All right." She said nervous.

"Go around a few back streats." He demanded as she drove throught the alley ways big enough to fit her truck.

"If she dies because you wanna listen to Spike's ideas I swear, I'll kill you both." She threatened.

"He will not let her die, he'll die before he let's Dawn die." Angel silenced her.

"Fine." She looked afraid.

"Faith I am so sorry about last night-"

"Don't try to apologize!" Faith looked angry.

"Faith, my soul, I don't want to become Angelus again, and frankly you don't want to see that demon." He explained.

"I know." She frowned.

"I know I wouldn't be able to hold back with you." He looked down ashamed. "I love you."

"Willow." Faith looked like she had discovered something.

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"She can do a spell something to keep that soul of yours in your body no matter what...happens." She looked pleased with herself.

"That might work." Angel smiled. "So you forgive me then?" Angel asked.

"Angel I love you." Faith said reluctantly.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Were here." Spike said stoping the car.

"All right." Willow said getting out with him.

He rushed to the front door of the broken down factory and he kicked the door open. He stormed in hoping to see Dawn safe and ready for saving. Sure enough he saw her chained to a wall in the back of the factory. The chains were secured so strong he knew she wouldn't break free on her own. She was brused and bloodu Drue had been toying with here torturing her. Spike's face was pained his chest seared through with an aching of pure fear.

"William the Bloody." Drue stepped out from the shadows a crooked smile played across her face.

"Let her go!" He hollered angry.

"Why would I do that when she's so fun to toy with, what she's been through would have killed most people but she's a slayer so she heals." She smiled evil in her eyes. "She's almost perfect I think I might keep her."

"Don't touch her Drue." He snarled showing his teeth anger searing through him.

"Oh Spike. If you had only stayed miserable this wouldn't have happened she would have been fine." Dure answered walkng over to Dawn who was unconcious.

"You can't fight me and Win Drue." Spike threatened. "Get Dawn Willow." He spoke still looking at Drue.

"Okay." Willow answered walking to Dawn Drue stepping closer to Spike.

"The only ones walking out a live will be me and possibly you Spike." Drue assured him.

"Your wrong Drue the only one not walking out alive will be you, possibly me also, but Dawn is walking out alive." Spike stood in front of Drue ready to fight her.

Drue stepped back and lifted a bow and arrow. She pointed it slowely towards Dawn stairing at Spike and smiling full of evil. She looked as if she were about to pull the trigger as Spike lunged in front of her. They arrow in the bow flew from it and struck Spike in the chest. Willow was stairing in shock as he fell to the ground and she freed Dawn from the chains with her magics.

Dawn came to her senses as she looked at Spike on the ground. He pulled the metal arrow out of his chest. It hurt more then it should Spike knew it was more than a normal arrow, and he knew Drue knew that as well. He kicked her feet out from underneath her as she fell to the ground. He knelt over her and broke off a chair leg next to him. He quickly stabbed her in the heart as her body turned to dust as if it never existed.

"Anyone got a broom." Spike joked weakly as he fell to the ground in pain picking up the ring and puting it into his pocket.

"Spike." Dawn shouted rushing to his side. "What's wrong." She spoke weakly, she was still in pain but he was in immediate danger she could tell by the wound in his chest.

"Nothing pet, just a flesh wound." He snickered.

"Spike we need to get you home." She helped him to his feet as best she could being week herself. Willow rushed over to the other side of Spike.

"I'm more worried about you nibblet." He looked over to Dawn as they all walked out of the factory.

"I'm fine Spike, your the one hurt." Dawn answered.

They rushed him to the car as Willow got in the drivers seat and drove back to the Summers' home. Dawn and Spike were in the back seat Dawn watching him hoping he was going to make it. They arrived at the house and Willow and Dawn helped Spike into the house and onto the couch.

"Willow, call Angels cell phone, and find Buffy!" She demanded raising her voice as Willow huried to the phone. "Spike hang in there." She looked at him tears filling her eyes.

"I'm all right nibblet, it's gonna be fine." He moaned once more feeling the pain in his chest. "As long as I saved you." He smiled.

"You did." She smiled sweety. "Spike you have to hold on, I can't live without you." Dawn let one tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't say that baby." He reached up to touch her cheek as she sat beside him on the couch. "If I die I don't want you to give up ever. But that aint gonna be a problem cause I am going to be fine." Spike assured her.

"Okay." She nodded now crying.

"Angel is on his way." Willow entered the room.

"Oh great the poofter is comming." Spike laughed making it hurt worse.

"Spike just relax." Dawn tried to hold it together for Spike.

A few minutes passed as Angel barged into the room to help his childe followed by Faith. He observed the wound trying to see what was wrong. "I know this. It happened to me before." Angel answered.

"Well good how do we stop it." Dawn looked pleased.

"Don't look so happy." Angel frowned. "He need's the blood of a slayer to survive."

"So what's wrong with that I can give him by blood." She looked confused.

"Yes, but he needs a lot and he probably won't be able to stop." Angel wanred her.

"I don't care." She pulled Spike to her.

"No Dawn." He pushed her away. "I won't."

"Spike it's just like before, you just have to take more, it won't kill me." She forced him into her neck as he vamped out and sunk his teeth into her pale neck.

Spike began drinking her blood, not really knowing what he was doing not able to control himself. He pushed his teeth furthur into her neck hurting her so much she screamed. Spike continued to drink as Dawn didn't push him away, it was not the same as before at all. It wasn't gentle it wasn't romantic, he was tearing at her neck draining her of her life force, and this time the pain was unbearable. He dug into her beck pulling her into him making her scream again in pain. Dawn was afriad she knew she couldn't stop him but she wondered why no one else would. Faith and Willow went to but Angel pushed them away. _Mabe Angel wants me dead._ Dawn thought to herself afraid. Then suddenly she felt her body being torn from Spike. As Spike threw himself to the floor realizing what he had done.

"Sorry Dawn." Spike apologozed feeling back to full health as he softened his face to normal again.

"Willow get bandages." Angel ordered as Willow ran to the cabinent.

"Angel why did you let me take so much look at her!" Spike shouted.

"She offered herself for you and I knew how much blood you needed if I had stopped her any sooner it wouldn't have worked and you would be dead by the next few hours because I wouldn't let her do it again." Angel explained. "This was a one shot thing, she'll be all right."

Spike walked over to Dawn who wasn't very coherant. "Dawn." Spike reached for her as she cringed and pulled away. "Nibblet i'm so sorry." Spike looked pained as she pulled away from his touch.

"She's weak Spike don't worry about she'll be herself in the morning." He assured him.

"Yeah, I know." Spike nodded but was still hurt by the fact that she feared him.

Wilow ran out with the badaged as Angel placed one on her neck and helped her upstairs into her bed. She slept for about ten hours and suddenly woke to Spike sitting in a chair next to her asleep himself.

"Spike." Dawn whispered as he woke quickly to the sound of her voice.

"Dawn." He answered moving closer to her reluctant to touch her remembering the way she pulled away from him earlier.

"Your all right." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah nibblet, all thanks to you." He smiled reaching out to touch her hand, it made her wince. "I'm sorry." He pulled away.

"No, don't." She moaned.

"What luv?" He asked confused.

"If your not touching me it's worse." Dawn answered.

"What?" He asked even more confused.

"Lay with me?" She pleaded.

"But you...your when I touch you, you." Spike tried to explain.

"I know Spike." Dawn looked at him in pain from what Drue did to her weak from what he did to her, yet her neck was still soar from him tearing at it.

"I don't understand."

"If you lay with me then I can explain." She pleaded.

"All right." Spike slowly pulled himself under the covers with her. She tried to move to make room but it made her moan in pain. "Carefull." Spike looked at her. He settled under the covers and Dawn leaned on his chest. "So explain Dawnie, why did you pull away but you still want me here."

"It really hurt Spike." Dawn answered. "You were...different."

"I know, I didn't mean to."

"Why?" She asked curious.

"I let the animal loose." He answered afraid she would pull away, instead she snuggled into his neck.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Oh, thats it, that's all?" He asked.

"Spike I don't care, I pulled away because I wasn't really coherant." She slurred a little as she spoke.

"Then why did you wince a few seconds ago?" Spike asked.

"I remebered the pain." Dawn answered. "I didn't mean to upset you Spike, but it hurt so much." She frowned.

"I'm so sorry."

"Your forgiven." She smiled. "Now shut up I need to sleep."

"All right." He answered pleased she wasn't angry with him.

Angel was downstair with Willow and Faith. "When were all done here with this apocolypse crap I think i'm heading home." Angel spoke revealing his big news.

"Why don't you like it here?" Willow asked.

"Of course but I belong in LA." Angel explained. "Willow, I need your help with something."

"Anything." Willow smiled.

"A spell."

"For what?" She asked excited some one needed her help. "I am up for anything with the dark arts it's my specialty." She smiled.

"Well maybe you can rid me of this curse." Angel asked shyly.

"Oh, that." She frowned. "Well it's old gypsy magics I might be able to work some sort of binding spell for the curse." She thought to herself for a moment. "I think I can but it wont be riding you of it it will sorta be like a ring or something or a crystal or something to prevent the curse form working but I can't just get rid of it." She answered. "It will sorta be the same just you'll need to keep the ring or crystal with you." She explained.

"That's perfect." Angel smiled hopeful.

"I'll get to making it. I just hope it works." She walked upstairs and started on the spell.

"So your going to LA?" Faith asked.

"Yes, unless you want to stay here." Angel looked at her.

"You mean it matters?" Faith asked confused.

"Of course, I thought we had started something here?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I guesse so. So you mean if you go to LA you want-"

"I want you to come with me yes." Angel smiled.

"Angel-" She didn't know what to say to explain the relief.


	10. Surprises

"Spike." Dawn moaned waking from her slumber.

"God I love it when you say my name." Spike answered.

"Spike, Spike, Spike." She laughed repeating his name.

"I love you." He sighed looking down at her.

"I love you too." She smiled pleased.

"How are you feeling?" He asked considerate.

"Better." She answered. "But I am kinda hungry." She answered.

"Wan't me to get you something." He started to pull away.

"No." She whined. "In a minute." Dawn pulled him into her not wanting to let go.

"You need to eat." Spike demanded. "I am not leaving Dawn, I promise I will be right back with food."

"All right hurry." She moaned.

Dawn waited impatiently, really wanting to take a shower now knowing she couldn't stand long enough. Spike walked in the room with a bowl of cereal and placed it in her lap sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She said scoffing down the food.

"Slow down Dawnie." He smiled.

"Im hungry." She smiled.

"You usually take a shower in the morning don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, and I seriously want one now but I can't stand and the bath tub isn't in yet." Dawn frowned.

"Wan't help?" He asked slyly.

"Uhm...I would rather you not bathe me like a child." She said sarcasticaly.

"It honestly wouldn't be like that." Spike got a evil look on his face.

"Spike, I am a little too week for that don't you think." She rolled her eyes.

"I am just kidding luv. I will behave." He promised.

"All right." She sighed. "Just let me finish eating."

"Fine." He smiled.

Dawn finshed her cereal and put it beside her bed. Then she looked at Spike reluctantly, not excited to take an actual shower with him when she was this weak. Knowing she would want more, knowing he would want more, knowing this was going to be near imposible.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"Nearly." She answered.

Spike just rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the bed helping her out slowly. He cradled her in his arms and lifted her off of her feet into his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and shut the door behind him and rested her against the wall.

"I feel like a gimpy old women." Dawn sighed in defeat.

"You don't look like one." He smiled. "Now come on and stop complaining." Spike silenced her. "How do you wanna do this?"

"I don't." She pouted.

"No I mean...if you honestly want I can keep most of my clothes on that would be weird but if your gonna be uncomfortable-"

"Shut up and strip bitch." She joked.

"All right." He sighed in relief and turned on the shower letting it heat up. He walked over to Dawn who was leaning against the wall. He reached down to help her undress. He slowly pulled her shirt off of her as she shivered. "Cold?" He asked.

"Not really." She sighed. He reached down to unbutton her jeans. "I got it." Dawn said pulling off her jeans.

The both undressed and Spike helped her into the shower as she almost fell over on the way in. Dawn faught trying to stay up on her own but ended up having to lean on Spike for strength which in it's own way made her weaker. Spike helped her out of the shower and into her clothes, carrying her back to bed.

"Thanks." She said stairing up at Spike who was looking down into her eyes.

"Anytime." Spike answered as she laughed. "No honestly anytime." He said playfully. "Maybe when your not so weak."

"It's a plan." She sighed.

"I'm glad." He smiled kissing the top of her hair.

"I knew you would be." She smiled. "I can't believe I am so weak that you have to wait on me." She sighed.

"You saved my life Dawn, that;s why your so weak, I think I owe you this." Spike wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I would I feel like a little kid, you bathe me you dress me...oh shit my hair." She remembered she needed to brush it.

"I'm on it babe." Spike jumped out of bed and grabbed one of her hair brushes.

"Oh my God. You are not brushing my hair." She protested.

"Fine here." He handed her the brush and sat next to her as she sat up.

Dawn tried to brush through her hair as she moaned in pain from reaching over her head.

"Will you let me do it now?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Good." He took the brush from her and brushed the knots from her hair gently, careful not to pull. "Done."

"Thanks." She said annoyed.

"No problem. You need to let me take care of you and stop fighting this so much. You'll be back on your feet before the day is over, being a slayer and all." Spike assured her.

"Yeah I guesse so. I kinda want to go see how everyone is." She said looking at him.

"Well I have to go down and get some blood...Angel bought some. So when I go down i'll ask how there all doing." He grinned.

"Fine, don't leave me here long it's sorta boring you know." Dawn said monotone.

"All right pet." He kissed her forhead and walked down the stairs.

Spike walked into the kitched. He saw the entire crew huddled together talking. "What's going on?" Spike asked taking a glass of blood from the fridge.

"Giles is comming over later to talk about what he found in the book." Buffy answered. "How's my sister?" Buffy asked not wanting to see Spike walk back up those stairs.

"Protesting me taking care of her, but she's better." Spike answered.

"She's a lot like me." Buffy smiled. "I never thought she would be but she really is." She looked around the room.

"Yeah she seems to be following in your footsteps."Spike smirked, Buffy nodded.

"She wanted to see how every one was doing." Spike said.

"Good I guesse." Buffy answered. "Nothing interesting really. Were all worried about her." She paused. "I mean I know she loves you but that really weakened her after already being hurt by Drue." She frowned worried about her little sister.

"She's tough." Spike smiled.

"I know." Buffy answered. They shared a moment of respect, not for one another but for the mere fact they both shared the love of Dawn.

"So wait he's been up there with her all this time?" Xander questioned in anguish.

"Listen Harris, she's weak right now no need to worry bout me being a lone with her." Spike glowered. "But 's not like it matters." Spike toyed with him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Your not gonna stop me from...well ya know." He smirked.

"Oh, you don't know how much I wanna stake you." Xander hissed.

"Mmhmm." Spike smiled.

"Spike will you stop antagonizing him." Buffy frowned. "I wan't to talk to her you can stay here until I am finished." She paused. "And both of you behave while im gone." She demanded.

Buffy walked up the step and opened the door to Dawn's recently oversized room, due to the addition. She looked at her sister who suddenly looked over to her.

"Buffy?" She asked looking at her sister curious as to why she was there. "Where's Spike?" She asked nervous.

"Downstairs, what you can't be away from him for more then ten minutes?" Buffy asked sickened. Dawn thought back to earlier when Spike stumbled into her room speaking those words 'like I can stay away from you for more then an hour, and that's bloody pushing it.'

"What's up?" Dawn asked feeling as if she were healing more and more by the second.

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." Buffy answered. "Please don't be mad when I say this."She pleaded as Dawn nodded. "I am not going to try and stop this thing between you and Spike, because I know you love him and because your are eighteen." Dawn smiled realizing Buffy did remember her birthday...but not enough to get a gift, she thought as she fiddled with her necklace. "I love you and I want what is best for you. I don't think Spike is that." She frowned.

"Buffy-"

"Let me finish. He is evil no matter how much you wan't to deny that, no matter how appealing he is. And even if he had some sorta of feelings for you, he is not of the good, ya know." She looked down at her sister. Looking much older then before, Buffy never noticed how much she had changed, since she had been with Spike. He had changed her, not her as a person but he made her more mature, stronger almost. It scared her because it meant she didn't need Buffy anymore, but she needed Spike. She was almost jealous, it was like Dawn had abandoned her as everyone else had.

"I love him, that has to be enough or life will lose meaning." She frowned.

"I'm sorry." Buffy looked solem. "I wish you hadn't fallen for him. I wish I could have protected you from him."

"That's rediculous, he is the one thing that holds me together Buffy. Right now, he is what had made life worth while." Dawn looked at the blond slayer. "Don't feel like I won't always love you, you are so important to me, you have always protected me, you died for me. But Buffy now it's time you take care of yourself." She comforted her, as Buffy jumped into her arms hugging her.

"I love you Dawn, your just all grown up now." Buffy sobbed.

"It happens." She smiled.

"Well I guesse I'll go down and see if Giles is here with any news." Buffy spoke hesitant. "See ya sis." She smiled and left the room.

Dawn waited feeling her body regain strength. She was pretty much back to normal now. She cracked her nck from side to side feeling stiff. She wanted to do something now for some reason anything but be in this room cooped up. Mainly she wanted Spike back with her, what was taking so long. She heard a few whisperes outside the door obviously not meant for her to hear.

"Nibblet?" Spike asked walking into the room.

"Yeah." She said looking at him.

"So whats was that all about?" He asked curious what Buffy wanted to say to his girl.

"Nothing, just a sisterly talk." Dawn smiled.

"So feeling better?" Spike asked walking into the room and sitting next to her.

"Much, I feel no pain what so ever." She answered as Spike ran his fingered acorss her collar bone.

"And the weak feeling, is that gone?" He asked focusing on tracing the lines in her chest moving his fingers up to the side of her neck.

"No." She answered uncontrolably honest. She wasn't weak from loss of blood, it was his fingers along her neck.

"Oh, but-" He paused realizing what she meant as she blushed. He smirked. "Like this?" He asked moving his hands down her chest.

"Mmm." She wimpered making her answer obvious. Spike took pleasure in the way she reacted to his touch.

"Feeling better you said." He smiled as if he had an idea. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her collar bone tracing the bone with his tongue. He moved up and met his lips to Dawn's. He reached his hand up the back of her shirt.

"Spike-" She moaned. She tried to push him away.

"Something wrong pet?" He asked softly.

"Not here." She answered. "There all downstairs."

"Good, I like danger." He nibbled at her ear.

"Spike." She whispered. "Stop." She said looking into his eyes. _Damn look at those eyes._ They pierced through hers making refusing almsot impossible.

"All right." He sat up feeling rejected.

"Well don't get all pouty." Dawn teased.

"I'm not." He frowned.

"Spike."

"What, well come on honestly what do you expect." He looked at her. "I didn't think it was so simple for you to refuse me."

"Simple." Dawn laughed out loud. "Try damn near impossible."

Spike smirked and took her hand pleased by what she said. "Come one get dressed were going some where." Spike lifted her onto her feet.

"All right." She answered going through her clothes. "What kinda clothing am I looking for?" She asked.

"How about this." He said holding up a dress from her closet. It was black and short almost too short. She had it for a halloween costume years ago she was a cat but she had worn black pant's underneath it.

"Spike it's a little short."

"Exactly." He answered slyly.

"Fine, anything for you." She said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks pet." He said tossing her the dress. Dawn quickly threw it on and put some eye liner on her eyes.

"Im ready." She answered.

"Good." He grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs.

Dawn looked around to see an empty house. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll see." He asnwered pulling her out the door and down the street as she protested.

They arrived at the Bronze and Spike held the door for her practically pushing her inside. She looked around her sister was there, Anya, Willow and the whole scooby gang. She notcied a lot of ehr friends were there and some people from school she didn't even know.

"A party for your eighteenth birthday babe." Spike whispered into her ear. "Mostly planned by Buffy." Dawn smiled with glee.

"Hey Dawn!" Janice her best friend walked over to her excited. "Oh who's this?" Janice asked with a flirty glare.

"Janice this is Spike. Spike this is Janice my best friend." She said introducing them.

"Cool. Dawn come dance with us! She insisted pulling at her arm and dragging her onto the dance floor.

Dawn started dancing with Janice and a few of her other friends. Spike noticing every move she made realizing what a great dancer she was. Swaying her hips seduclively on the dance floor. Spike walked over to get a drink preoccupied thinking about how much he loved this girl how much he needed her.

Dawn continued dancing as a boy that went to her school who had just graduated with her a matter of weeks ago came up behind her and started dancing with her "Hey Dawn." The boy said smiling.

Dawn didn't mind they were friends but he was starting to go a little farther then she wanted, putting his hands on her hips. He started moving his body closer to hers brushing up against her. Dawn didn't stop him, thinking for a minuite what it would be like. To be with a human, some one like Brandon, that was his name. Someone who could give her a life that was normal, have children get married, and grow old together. With Spike she knew someday she would get old and he wouldn't want her then not as an old women, something would have to happen. Then she thought about it and what she really wanted. Not a normal life, but an eternal one with Spike, with him forever it was promising.

Dawn realized Brandon dancing with her again. She turned around and looked at him as he stopped. "I'm gonna get a drink." She smiled and started walking over to her sister but Spike stopped her standing in front of her. "Hey." She said looking into his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell was that...do I need to kick his ass?" Spike asked confused.

"No Spike. Don't worry about it he's just a friend." Dawn assured him.

"He wasn't bloody well dancing like he was just a friend." Spike seemed angry. "Neither were you."

"Spike honestly, were friends." Dawn was worried as she felt regret burning through her stomouch.

"That's fine." He pouted crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. But Spike, don't be so testy." Dawn said looking up at his stone expression.

"I'm not." He hissed angry with her.

"Please don't be like this, it's gonna ruin my entire party." She pleaded biting her bottom lip.

"Fine." He said glumly.

"Come one Spike, dance with me." She said dragging him onto the dance floor this loosened his mood. "Don't be upset with me. I don't want any one but you."

"All right." He said smiling. They started dancing as Spike pushed his hips into hers. _I'll bloody show her she doesn't want any other man._

She put her arms around his neck. He leaned in and pressed his face against hers. She breathed in the scent of him, his intoxicating smell made her feel faint. He placed his lips against her neck gently. He pulled away as the song ended and walked off leaving her in the middle of the dance floor wanting more. _Ass._ She thought running after him.

"Spike are you mad?" She asked concerned.

"No pet." He smiled, and he honestly wasn't just annoyed he would much rather be with her at his place than here with people he didn't care for.

"Promise." She asked.

"I promise." Spike answered.

"Good. And I promise if you stay a while I'll make it up to you." Dawn said Spike gleaming at this comment.

"All right, I will be holding you to that." He said getting a devilish look in his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Dawn smiled and Spike laughed catching what she meant about holding her to it.

Dawn walked over to her friends. Willow smiling approvingly. She sat with the Scooby gang and ordered a drink as Spike went to the bar to wait more then drink, someimes he would walk over to her and talk or dance with Dawn a few times mainly he was waiting until he could get her alone.

"Well I think we should go back to the house to unwrap presents." Buffy said looking at Dawn who was smiling at the thought of presents.

They all walked to the Summers home ready to watch Dawn open her presents all except Spike. They walked inside piling their presents on the table Dawn waiting excited.

"Mine first." Anya demanded.

Dawn took the present from Anya it was in a pink Victoria Secret bag. Dawn opened it and pulled out what was inside. Langere it was black and laced and gorgous. Dawn had a hint of a smile in her eyes but tried not to show it but rather look shocked.

"I thought ya know, you and Spike-" Anya smiled as Xander cut her off.

"All right my gift." Xander handed it to Dawn as Dawn glanced over to Anya to give her a pleased look trying to sneak it in so no one would notice, Anya got the messege.

Dawn opened up Xander's gift. It was a set of ice skates. They were fancy and had red roses along the outside. "I love them thank you so much Xander." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Here." Buffy said handing her a big box.

"Ooh, it's big." Dawn smiled unwrapping a black leather jacket that went to the bottom of her butt. "Oh my God I love it Buffy thank you so much." She jumped up and hugged her sister.

"I hoped you would like it." Buffy said smiling.

"I love it." Dawn said admiring her jacket.

"Okay D my gift now." Faith send handing her a knife. It had ancient writings along the handle and a gorgous blue hugh to the blade.

"I love it! It's incredible." Dawn said hugging Faith. "Thank you so much."

Dawn opened the rest of her presents from Willow it was a book of spells from Tara an expensive red dress. Angel got her three hundred dollars in cash, a little exesive but he wanted to make a big impression. The rest of her friends from school have her money and a few clothes.

"Thanks so much everyone I love the gifts." Dawn thanked them all and went upstairs gifts in her hands.

Dawn grabbed the Langere and threw them on covering herself in only her new leather jacket. _This outa be enough to make it up to him._ Dawn smiled at herself. Knowing Spike brought out the worst in her liking it more then she let on.

Dawn climbed out the window as she had many times before to hang out with Janice or before Spike had left when she would go down to spend time in his crypt. She jumped onto the ground shrieking as she fell. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her coat. Dawn recovered walking down the street to Spike's crypt. She clutched the coat around her shivering from the cold. She anticipated Spike's reaction to what she was wearing, or not wearing. She hoped that he wouldn't react badly thinking she was being too forward, she wondered why she was still so self conscious around him, she knew he loved her. She listened to the sound of her heals clicking on the pavement. Finally she arrived to her destination. She was nervous thoughts clouding her mind, reservations about her...outfit. She opened the door and as she saw him siting on the couch watching the television then suddenly looking to her, all of the thoughts faded away.

"Nibblet!" He shouted in excitment.

"Spike." She said pleased shuting the door behind her.

Spike looked at her confused. "Nice jacket." He said wondering why it seemed she had something very short underneath it her now bare legs covered by jeans earlier that day.

"Thanks, Buffy got it for me." She smiled.

"Oh." He said standing up by the couch Dawn still by the door. "What else did you get?" He asked uninterested.

"Willow got me a spell book. Tara got a dress. Angel gave me three hundred dollars." Spike growled at the thought of Angel trying to impress her. "And Anya got me this." Dawn said slipping the leather coat off of her shoulders and dropping it onto the floor.

Spike's face dropped in shock. Then the shock quickly faded into an evil smile. "I'll have to thank Anya for that later."

"What can I say the girl has taste." Dawn said jokingly.

"Thank God for that." Spike said walking over to Dawn.

"Told you I would make it up to you." Dawn pressed her lips together pleased at Spike's reaction.

"You deffinetly follow through with your promises." Spike licked his lips ready to unrapp his gift.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled.

Spike put his hands on her hips pulling her into him. Spike leaned in a placed a fiery kiss on Dawn's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Spike grabbed a hold of her legs pulling them around him. They tumbled onto the bed sinking into each other, forgetting completely where they were their passion heating the room around them. The longing for one another consuming them completely.

So I hope you like this chapter. I have been working hard to get it up quickly. The next one will come faster if I get more reviews. Honestly I will get it up very quickly if I get more reviews I haven't been getting that many and it is truly sad. :(. So please review if you want more and the next chap will be up sooner rather then later. Thanks so much. Luv -Kirsten


	11. The Key To Eternity

Everyone went to sleep that night a lone besides Dawn and Spike. They put off asking Giles what was in the book that night for Dawn's sake. It was her party and it was a chance to relax. Giles never brought good news always something like an upcomming apocalypse so none of them really wanted to hear what he had to say though he kept pleading with them to hear him out. They were all tired of hearing bad news tired of the drama.

They had all been through a lot in only the last few weeks. Spike had come back to town pissing off most of them, and rekindling Dawns feelings for him. She couldn't help but want him as she saw him standing there in her doorway in his long black leather jacket, cigarette in mouth, stairing at her in a way he never had before, a way no one had before. This making the Scoobies angry for many reasons, they never wanted there little Dawnie to grow up and she had, though they knew she would they didn't want her to be helped along by Spike. Spike had been changed by her as well, he had never wanted some one and had them want him in return, had them need him in return. Drue never really loved him she left him for the first demon that came along. Buffy hated him she denied his affection as if it were the plague. Dawn wanted him before he wanted her, she loved him and needed him. For once everyhing was working perfectly better then he had hoped. And for once Spike actually had hope. Though everyday he thought of there futur, of what would come of her being human and him being an eternal vampire. He loved her and wanted eternity with her, but Spike would never change her never make her into a demon never do to her what he had done to his mother. No matter how selfish he was he couldn't do that to her. He loved her more then life itself and he wanted her to be happy more then he wanted himself to be happy. It was not like Spike to be so free from sin and so filled with guilt, but she changed him.

Dawn stirred awaking from her comfortable slumber. She grasped ahold of the sheets trying to let her body fall back to sleep. When she finaly realized there was no fighting the day she pealed open her weery eyes. She peared up at Spike who was looking intently down at her. Dawn smiled at his perfection wanting nothing more then to stare and watch him do the same.

"Morning Kitten." Spike smiled a hint of evil in his eyes.

"Spike." Dawn said a bright smile on her face. She looked outside noticing the sunlight flickering across the sky. " Ugh, the sun, i'm beggining to despise the sight of you." She cursed at the light that held her lover inside.

"No worries luv." Spike said holding out the ring.

"Wait...the gem of amara!" She shouted with glee.

"I snagged it off of Drue after I dusted her, just didn't find the proper time to show you." Spike said slipping the ring back onto his pale fingers.

"That's great." Dawn said placing a kiss on Spike's cold lips.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smirking playfully. "It means no restrictions."

"You know Buffy thinks your dangerous." Dawn said looking up at him. "Honestly how could that be, your all chip implanted."

"Well, actually pet, theres something I have been meaning to tell you." Spike paused forgetting to tell Dawn his news.

"What?" She asked forcefully sitting up.

"The chip is gone." Spike said staring at Dawn afraid she would be angry.

"And the soul?" She asked hoping he would say he found a way to restore his soul and that was why he thought it meaningless to tell her about the chip.

"Uhmm...still gone." Spike said leaning closer towards Dawn's shocked face.

"Oh, so you are dangerous." She said nervous.

"I guesse you could say that." Spike frowned.

"Oh, wow for once Buffy was right." Dawn paused. "Damn I hate it when she is right."

"Are you mad?" Spike asked.

"Hell yes I am." Dawn said angry getting up to quickly get dressed. "You lied to me." She said turning to look at Spike throwing the coat over her shoulders remembering she never really brought clothes.

"I'm sorry pet." Spike pleaded rushing to her side.

"Spike why would you do that?" Dawn asked looking up at Spike's masculan figure towering over her, shirtless, it made it harder to argue with him.

"Kitten, don't be angry." Spike pleaded in his most seductive voice leaning his body closer to hers grasping Dawns hips.

"I am not afraid of you Spike and I am not really mad." Dawn said surrendering.

"Good, I'm glad your not angry." Spike whispered nipping at her ear lapping the side of her neck with his tongue.

"Your evil." Dawn said sarcasticaly, in a faint voice.

"I know." Spike sighed smirking as he leaned in to kiss Dawn's lips. "But I do love you."

"Thats good enough for me." She sighed. "Forever."

"Hmm?" Spike gave a questioning look. "Don't think I didn't catch the intent in that last part."

"Ignore it for now." Dawn pleaded.

"Fine, just know there is no way I will make you into a demon" Spike frowned.

"We'll see about that."

"Mmhmm." Spike sighed continuing the work on her neck.

Buffy woke and rolled out of bed as she heard the phone ring. "Hello...oh hi Giles...mmhmm...alright see you in ten." Buffy agreed getting dressed and walking down the steps to put on a pot of coffee.

Willow heard her and rushed down the stairs. "Morning Buff." She smiled.

"Hey Will, want coffee?" She asked holding out a cup.

"No thanks." Willow shook her head.

"All right." Buffy said taking a sip from her mug. "So what's up?" Willow raised an eye brow. "You have thoughtful face."

"Oh, yeah. I have some news." Willow whispered. "Angel and Faith, are sorta together. And I overheard them last night talking about going to LA together."

"Oh." Buffy said stunned. "So much for I'm here for you and I'm not leaving." Buffy frowned. "Oh well that's cool for them I guesse." She said fakely.

"Sorry." Willow frowned feeling guilty. "They asked me to help, with the curse."

"Oh, well you should Will, if you can than Angel deserves that." Buffy nodded smiling, honesty in her eyes.

"All right as long as you okay with." Willow smiled as Buffy nodded.

They jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Willow asked.

"Giles, I told him he could come over and share what he found in the book." Buffy frowned.

"Oh, that sucks." Willow said smirking. "More bad news I bet."

"One can only hope." Buffy smiled walking over to the door letting Giles in. "Hey Giles."

"Hello Buffy." Giles said storming into the room and sitting down with Buffy and Willow.

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked sipping her coffee.

"Nothing." Giles said smiling.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's a book of spells, minor spells, theres nothing that links them to an upcomming apocalypse." Giles said looking at his Slayer's reaction.

"Thats great, so all we gotta do it find them and shut down there oporation." Buffy said relaxing as she let the sound of these words settle over her.

"Yeah it's good in the nonapocalypse sort of way." Giles said continuing his news. "This book also has a lot of other information. Mainly about the key."

"About Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. So much in here explains so much about her." Giles said looking less pleased then before.

"Continue Giles." Buffy said looking sarcastic.

"Like this, It's a passage written by the monks." Giles frowned and began reading.

"She is forged from the key part of the slayer so she feels connected to her. The key resides in the form of a girl. One who is friend of darkness one who is of darkness." Giles paused letting this sink into the rest of them. "The key is not meant to love the key feels stronger then any other and loving will bind her eternaly to the one she loves." Giles frowned rereading this as it fully hit him. A lock meaning they were bound together...Dawn and Spike forever.

"It doesn't make much sense, was this monk like drunk or something?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, listen to this." Giles said serious. "The key shall once it turnes eighteen if it has already lost its purity lose it's connection to humanity, the key will live forever as an eighteen year old."

"What?" Willow asked staring at Giles.

"Well it seems Dawn has the chance at an eternal life." Giles answered.

"Wait a minute this is far too much for my tiney little brain to process." Buffy said pacing. "This can't be happening."

"Denial, will only prolong what we have to face." Giles said frowning as usual.

"What are we gonna tell Dawn, she is going to be so confused." Buffy said sitting down and placing her hand on her forhead.

"I don't know, but we have to tell her the truth, we can't lie to her." Willow said thougtful, wondering if Dawn would truly take this badly.

"I guesse it is kinda nice thinking my sister can live forever." Buffy said happy yet a hint of jealousy stirred inside of her, Dawn had a chance at eternity with the man she loves.

"True so it really isn't a bad thing." Willow agreed. "Except what ever mumbo jumbo I heard in there about Darkness." Willow said confused.

"Yes. It says the key is friend to darkness and has darkness in and of its self." Giles said frowning.

"But I don't get it, wasn't the key supposed to be pure?" Buffy asked lost in these words.

"Yes, it's vague, but I dont think it means anything to do with being evil just the she has a connection to darkness a yearning for it..." Giles trailed off.

"Spike." Buffy admitted. "It's his fault." Buffy shook her head.

"Wait one minute I thought we had established her living forever wasn't a bad thing." Willow said looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, but the whole darkness schpeal isn't good." Buffy frowned. "This is too much."

"Does the book say anything else?" Willow asked looking to Giles.

"Not much that makes any sense even to me." Giles frowned defeated by a book, which was not usual.

"Great." Willow sighed. "Can I maybe read it?" She asked reaching out her hand.

"Of course." Giles handed her the book.

Willow observed the pages slowly as Buffy let the news sink in. "Mmmhmm." She nodded and continued reading.

"Anything Will?" Buffy asked.

"Not really." Willow said defeated. "Just some stupid monkish ramblings." She sighed.

"Great." Buffy sighed as well. "So I guesse we just have to except it." She frowned. "Were losing her to Spike completely now." Buffy ran out of the room and up the stairs tears streaming down her face.

"So that's what it was all about." Willow said stairing after Buffy then back to Giles. "She's afraid to lose Dawn to Spike. That was what all the jealousy really was."

"Do you honestly blame her, she loves Dawn she's her sister, her friend and now she is becoming more and more Spike's, becomming his toy." Giles frowned sadened himself to lose his innoscent Dawn.

"I just want her to be happy." Willow smiled a hint of sadness in her eyes, yet pleased Dawn would be happy. "So who is going to tell Dawn?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, I think Buffy should decide." Giles answered. "I'll call Ben, Buffy needs support." Giles walked into the living room.

Willow pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Xander's number in a rush. _"Ring...Ring...Ring...Hello."_

"Hey Xander, can you come over here with Anya I have something important to tell you." Willow informed Xander as he agreed to come over.

Giles walked back into the kitchen. "Ben is comming I told him everything."

"Good." Willow nodded. "Xander and Anya are comming too." Willow informed him.

A few mintues passed as Ben, Xander and Anya arrived about the same time, Ben rushing upstairs and Xander and Anya siting down to await the news.

"So what's going on, any big harrys we need to deal with or something?" Xander asked looking intently at Willow and to Giles then back to Willow.

Spike stormed in before the rest of them could finish the conversaion.

"Spike go away!" Xander hollered angry. "Why are you here anyways, wheres Dawn?" Xander asked worried.

"My place Harris, she asked me to get her some things, I told her she could stay at my place while I get them, she's a bit neckered from last night." He smirked slyly.

"What the hell is neckered?" Xander asked confused.

"Tired Xander." Giles assured him.

"Oh...oh, hey shut up chip boy!" Xander demanded.

"No chip mate, forgot to inform y'all 'bout that." He chuckled pointing at his head.

"Oh great." Xander stepped away from Spike less ready to come back with some sarcastic remark, knowing now Spike could hurt him.

"Well why are we here?" Anya asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Willow had news for us but Spike so rudely had to intrude." Xander spoke almost hiding behind Anya for protection.

"News, what news?" Spike asked looking at Willow.

"I guesse you should hear this as well." Willlow said looking to Spike.

"All right then red, why dont you bloody well get on with it, I need to get back to the Nibblet." Spike said leaning against the wall.

"Okay, no easy way to say this so i'll just come out and say it." Willow paused. "Giles found something in the book, about Dawn. To sum it up it says she is going to live forever."

"What? Why?" Xander shouted in confusion.

"She lost her...purity, before her eighteenth birthday." Willow said avoiding saying exactly what she meant.

"What do you mean purity?" Xander asked niave.

"She means I bloody well shagged the Nibblet before she turned eighteen." Spike said a joyous smile firmly plated across his face.

"You mean, because she slept with that thing she is going to live forever." Xander siad pointing at Spike.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Willow said shyly.

"Oh that is wonderful, she gets to live forever. I can't live forever becuase I am no longer a demon." Anya said stating the obvious.

"Life just keeps getting better and better for me." Spike said slyly. "Well I guesse I'm gonna g get her clothes and tell her the good news." Spike said running up the stairs.

"Shouldn't Buffy tell her?" Xander said angry.

"No, I think it's better this way." Willow sighed.

"I agree." Giles smiled.

Buffy sat on her bed tears streaming down her face her face turning red. "Buffy it's all gonna be okay." Ben assured her cradeling her into his chest. "She is not going away forever Buffy, she is going to lose you before you lose her." Ben placed his hand on Buffy's damp cheek.

"No Ben, I am losing her to him forever." Buffy cried.

"No Buffy, she loves you she always will. No one can replace you. You know what you mean to her, you died for her. She has been here for you and held strong when you had to be the slayer, give her this." Ben said kissing Buffy's forhead.

"I don't want to be alone." Buffy frowned.

"You wont, you have me, untill the day you die." Ben said stroking her silky blond hair as Buffy managed a faint smile. Buffy felt more reasurred by what she said. When he held her she knew she could be happy again, when he held her she felt hope.

Spike rushed grabbing a few clothes for Dawn, mostly things she demanded specificaly. He was overjoyed thinking about eternity with her wanting to share the good news with her. Then suddenly it hit him like a stake through the heart. What if she didn't want eternity with him what if it was all a lie. _Don't think like that William don't be a fool._ He couldn't push away the fear, the pain. What if his Nibblet only wanted him because she knew she didn't have to be with him forever and eventualy she would be able to leave and live a normal life. He wanted her to be happy but not with out him, the selfish demon inside was rising to the surface as he thought of her with another man._ Bloody well don't think so, stupid ponce can't have her._ Spike rushed out the window Dawn always used to escape Buffy's restraintes.

Spike tumbled to the ground and rushed to his crypt the day had already faded to night time before he made it to the crypt. Spike stalked across the ground and to his crypt flinging open the door not meaning to be but he was angry.

"Spike!" Dawn said excited. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at his hurt face. "Did they say something?"

"No...yes...sorta." Spike sighed. "Here are your clothes." He handed her her clothes as she frowned at his vagueness.

"I'm gonna get changed and then you are going to tell me what's on your mind." She said walking over to the couch in front of the television. Dawn pulled her coat off of her shoulders and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with The Sex Pistols writted on it, Spike had turned her on to them.. "Okay so what's wrong?" Dawn asked walking closer to Spike's worried face. The moonlight resting on hius alabaster skin.

"I have news." Spike said looking at the floor.

"And it is obviously bad because your acting distant." Dawn frowned.

"Your going to live forever." He blurted looking up at her reaction.

"WHAT?" Dawn yelled in shock.

"That's how I thought youde take it." He frowned. "It's a lot to explain but Giles found it in his book, your going to be eighteen forever, mainly it has to do with you being the key."

"Really?" Dawn said a smile playing across her face.

"Yeah, wait you look happy about this." Spike said confusion coursing through his mind.

"Of course I'm happy about this, I'm extatic!" She shouted tears filling her eyes. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you would want eternity with me." He frowned ashamed.

"Spike eternity with you is all I want. I was going to become a vampire for you if I had to." Dawn said smiling. "You are all I want Spike, you don't know how happy this makes me. I can be with you forever." Tears clouded her eyes and drifted down her cheek.

"I don't know what I was thinking. That stupid voice in the back of my head telling me I don't deserve this." Spike smiled whiping a tear from Dawn's cheek.

"Well I think you do." Dawn smiled. "So then were do we go from here?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

"Where ever we want." Spike smiled grasping onto Dawn's hips. "There are no limitations for us anymore."

"Wow, we really have a lifetime together now, good thing I love you." Dawn said jokingly.

"Yeah, cause then you might get sick of me."

"Who knows I still might." Dawn smirked playfuly.

"I'll see to it that you don't." Spike assured her pulling her into a passionate kiss finding his confidence once again.

"I'm sure the rest of them aren't too pleased with the news." Dawn frowned. "They shouldn't be against this, you make me happy.You love me and I love you, isn't that enough?"

"Of course my love, for eternity." Spike smirked crookidly as he leaned into place another kiss on Dawn's willing lips.

So this is the last chapter in the story currently. The End tadda!!!! lol!!! I hope you like it please review.

There is a possibility that this is not over. If you want more please let me know, review and tell me how you feel, if I get enough people telling me they want more I'll write more.

So tell me if you think I should stop, write more chapters and consider this not over or write a sequel!!!!! I am leaning more towards sequel.

HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!!

Oh and p.s There is no way that I am done writing Dawn and Spike fics...all I plan on writing is Dawn and Spike fics, so yeah if you like the Spawn pairing keep reading my stuffy cause I LOVE Spawn!!!!!


	12. Continues In A Sequel

OKay So yes you all wanted more so badly I created a sequel. Look for it under my profile its called Dark Desires Two:Lie To Me its slightly dark and can be fixed or destroyed and ill begin a new. So please review I NEED reviews and let me know how you like it. Thanks!


End file.
